


Reverse Inverse

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, colors are all inverted, gideon has natural powers and the pines twins are borrowing theirs, he'd find it cute if they weren't such pricks, pacifica has no idea why her cousin and the twins don't get along, pacifica was late to the party, this reverse ford isn't like the other reverse fords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: As Gideon tries to decipher the secrets left behind by The Shriner, the Pines twins come to town and stir up trouble after finding another Shriner Journal.





	1. The Curtain Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

_June 14, 1982  
  
It's been 2 years since I came to Gravity Falls in search of mystery, adventure and treasure. So far, I've found loads of mystery, tons of adventure...not much treasure. Well, I suppose it depends on who you ask. My nerdy brother would think all of these trinkets are treasure, but I know that a pawn shop wouldn't even glance at these. I grew up in one.  
  
Anyways, I'm thinking of calling it quits, heading home. Maybe catch up with my family. Might be fun. I mean, it's only been ten years since I took off. God, they must be so angry.  
  
Wait, what's that? A shooting star? It's awfully big. I'll write more after I check this out.  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
I found a crashed meteorite, with a gold, glowing artifact inside. This could be REAL space-stuff! I'm going to check it out...tomorrow.  
  
June 15, 1984  
  
Okay, I managed to open this thing up. Inside I found_ ~~__**Apiihe, tij'd awjd dpwd mjialstqs qsddojq icd. Lsd ks nced stod dpoe rif yic, Epfojsf. Yic tij'd kojt, ti yic?**~~ very pleasant. He promised me the greatest adventure, all I needed to do was just keep doing what I'm doing and when the time is right it'll be “party time”! I'm actually kind of excited. First of all, he's gonna show me a UFO that apparently crash-landed here! So cool! I can't wait to take pictures of whatever I see in there!  
  
June 17, 1982  
  
We're going to the UFO today. It's a warm day, so there's no need for a coat. Maybe I should see if--

 

“The page is ripped.” A young voice sighed, closing the book. “So many ripped pages...what happened to you, Shriner?”  
  
“Gideon? It's almost showtime.” A man called.  
  
The dark-haired boy nodded and grabbed a blue robe, pulling on so only his face, eyes and bangs could be seen. “Let's get to work.”  
  
1982, that was 34 years ago. 34 years ago, a meteor was indeed recorded to have crashed down in Gravity Falls, so he knew that was real. The strange writing was concerning him, though. Deciding to put it aside for another day, Gideon put the book back on the shelf and closed the door, locking his bookcase securely.  
  
–  
  
Ceramic smashed downstairs and Dipper Pines reached over to turn up the music already blaring from the CD player before going back to his drawing. His twin sister was mouthing along with the music, using her brush for a “microphone”.  
  
“You know, in a year we'll be able to get our own car. Maybe we can just take off and leave.” He mused.  
  
“Not until we're financially-stable.” Mabel shook her head. “They'll cut us off and you know it.”  
  
“IF they're still together then.” Dipper sighed heavily and then sat up, looking at his picture. “Well? How's it looking?”  
  
She looked at his picture thoughtfully. “Mm...needs more glitter.”  
  
“Mabel..” He sighed.  
  
“It's a _unicorn_ , Dipper. It. Needs. Glitter.” She said firmly, picking up her pack of glitter pens and dropping it on his head.  
  
“Oww. Okay, okay.” He took out one of the pens and started to color the unicorn a glittery blue color.  
  
“MUCH better.” She said, sounding pleased with herself.  
  
Dipper nodded, then reached over to turn the music back on when he noticed something. “Hey...it's gotten quiet.”  
  
“Think they finally killed each other?” She asked.  
  
“That's a morbid thought.” He got up and they walked to the door, looking out. “Still quiet...” They walked along the hallway and down the stairs, where they found their mother on the phone and saw their father standing outside smoking furiously. “Hey, mom.”  
  
“Oh, kids! Good timing. Go and pack, you're going to stay with your Great Uncle Stanford for the summer.” She said, hanging up the phone. “I've already told him you're coming.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” They asked in unison.  
  
“You heard me, now get going.” She pointed to the stairs.  
  
Dipper groaned, running a hand through his icy-blue hair. “Yes, mother.” He turned and walked back up the stairs.  
  
Mabel sighed, following him up. “What is this about? So sudden, so unfair.”  
  
“Do _you_ want to stand there arguing with her?” Dipper asked, opening the door to their bedroom again. “Mom says we pack and go to the hick town, we pack and go to the hick town.”  
  
“There better be a mall.” Mabel huffed.  
  
“I suppose we'll find out.” He shrugged and went to pull out his luggage. “At least we'll be with our uncle.”  
  
“There's a plus. He's always fun, I guess.” She shrugged. “His six fingers are crazy-cool.” She grinned and wriggled her fingers.  
  
“Oh no, don't remind me. Extra tickling power.” Dipper shuddered.  
  
Mabel cackled. “We're gonna get ya together, mark my words!”  
  
“Noooo, thank you.” He opened his dresser. “Hm...what should I pack...”  
  
“I can't decide.” She sighed dramatically.  
  
“Okay, so we'll pack for each other.” Dipper suggested.  
  
“Great plan!” Mabel nodded and they crossed the room to each other's dresser.  
  
“As always, my plans are the epitome of greatness.” Dipper gloated.

–

“We are now arriving at SeaTac airport, please buckle your seatbelts and wait for the plane to land.”  
  
“Huh?” A dark-haired girl raised her hair, startled by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Pacifica, please don't fall asleep in the airplane. It's undignified.” Her mother gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Yes, mother.” She yawned behind her hand and stretched. “It was just...such a long night. I'm not used to being up so late. I'll be happy to be back home.”  
  
“Yes, yes.” Her mother sighed, buckling in her seatbelt.  
  
Pacifica did the same, her father also buckling his at the aisle seat. Then she looked out the window, feeling warmth inside as she recognized landmarks. “Not much longer until we're home...”


	2. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught completely off-guard, Stanford Pines has to prepare his house for his suddenly-arriving family. Luckily, he has someone willing to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The sun rose on Gravity Falls, the start of a new day. Stanford Pines was startled awake by the sun hitting his eyes and groaned, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. Looks like he'd fallen asleep during another late-night study session. No, wait, something else had kept him up last night... He looked at the paper under his hand and realized it was a checklist, with a time to get everything on it done.  
  
Two beds; twin, groceries for three people for a week, bedding...dressers....shoot. He groaned and got up, accidentally knocking his pen off the desk. “I don't have time for this!” He groaned, running for the door.  
  
Buying furniture at 5am wasn't his idea of fun. If he remembered right, the kids liked...gold? No gold, but he could paint it if needed. Blue worked just as well. He sighed as paid extra for the furniture to be delivered to his home and carried the bedding out to his car. Now...groceries.  
  
He drove to the store and stepped out, checking his watch. 7:30. He was making good time, they wouldn't be here until 10. If the bus came on time. Traffic and all. He grabbed a wayward cart and walked in, trying to think of what teenagers would want to eat. Oh, hey! He could ask a teenager!   
  
Problem presented, there were no teenagers in the grocery store at 7:30am. He sighed and resigned himself to guessing and hoping the twins wouldn't be too upset by his choices. Did they have allergies? He should've made notes. He DID make notes. He forgot them at home. Great job, Stanford. 12 Ph.Ds and you can't remember to bring a list of allergies.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Pines.”  
  
He gasped and looked behind him at Gideon walking in with his father. “Gideon.” He greeted stiffly.  
  
“You look a little more startled-owlish than usual.” Gideon remarked.  
  
His father chuckled and went to get a cart. Stanford watched him go and sighed. “My great-niece and nephew are coming and I don't have food suitable for children's tastes. Oh, man, I'll have to dump my alcohol...” He had a hand through his icy-blue hair in exasperation.   
  
“Probably a good idea, yes.” Gideon nodded. “Do you want some help?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Stanford averted his eyes nervously. He always felt really disturbed by the boy's unusual pink eyes. And not pink-eye “pink eye”, but actual pink eyes. Apparently the color was linked to his natural magical powers, which the boy used for his fortune-telling and mind-reading. Luckily, he usually had a visual indicator – the boy's eyes would shimmer when he used his powers.  
  
“Alright. First of all, how old are they?” Gideon asked.  
  
“14. They're twins. They'll be 15 at the end of the summer.” Stanford grinned.  
  
“Congratulations.” Gideon nodded, walking over to look at one of the shelves.   
  
“Isn't your birthday coming up?” Stanford asked.  
  
“Yes, I'll be 12 in July.” Gideon nodded.  
  
His father came over with the cart. “Alright, pick out what you want and we'll get it.”  
  
Stanford followed them, Gideon putting things in both their carts. After a bit, he paused and turned to him. “Are there any allergies to worry about?”  
  
“Uhm...” Stanford racked his brain. He was sure there was one, but maybe it wasn't food-based. “Not that I'm aware of.”  
  
“Alright. If you really aren't sure, though, you could wait for them to arrive and take them shopping.” Gideon suggested.  
  
“Oh, that's a thought.” Stanford nodded. “I better get home and make sure their beds are ready. I'm picking them up from the bus depot at 10.”  
  
“Well, it's 7:45 now. You should have plenty of time if you go now.” Gideon nodded. “Should we bring by the things in your cart for you, or put them back?”  
  
“Uh, I guess put them ba--”  
  
“We'll bring them by, don't worry about it. Y'all head on over and make sure everything's ready.” Gideon's father assured him.  
  
“Right.” Stanford nodded.  
  
“Are you going to be opening the shop today, with them visiting?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Ah, I haven't decided yet. If I do, it'll be much later. I think I'll wait a day.” Stanford nodded firmly.  
  
“That's a good idea. Good luck with your family.” Gideon's father said cheerfully.  
  
Stanford left the cart there and headed back to his car. He had so much to do to get ready. He silently lamented not opening his shop, since every day he didn't open his shop was another customer lost to Gideon's and his father's own business. He was running out of ideas on how to make the old stuff fresh and new, too. Maybe he should just try venturing in the woods himself.  
  
No. The very thought made him shiver. Long ago, he might've been eager to do that, but he'd lost someone important to these woods and the one trip he made inside them he'd ended up being attacked by a monster and barely escaped with his life.  
  
No, it was safer to stay inside and study what was already collected by that person. 'Well,' He thought grimly. 'At least with the kids I'll have some fresh new faces to try to impress.'  
  
–  
  
“Almost there.” Mabel sighed, looking out the window.  
  
“Jesus H. Christ, there's not a single skyscraper in this place, is there?” Dipper groaned.  
  
“That cliff formation's pretty cool.” Mabel pointed to it.  
  
“Is that water-tower made of wood?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Look at all the Christmas trees!” Mabel laughed.  
  
“Evergreens. They're everywhere in this area.” Dipper rubbed his head.  
  
“There's a lake!” Mabel pointed out. “Maybe we can go swimming and meet a mermaid!”  
  
“That might be fun.” Dipper nodded. “Yeesh, this place is in a _valley_. If there's a huge earthquake, a rock-slide would destroy it.”  
  
“Look at that bird!” Mabel pointed out the window.  
  
“What kind was it?” Dipper asked.  
  
“...I don't know. It looked like a hawk, but it had tentacles.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Did you get into the Smile Dip? That's either a delusion or an eldritch horror.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“No, I have not had any Smile dip.” Mabel sighed.  
  
“Did you make any of that horrible concoction you call 'juice'?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No, I'm _completely_ sober. That was just an eldritch horror.” Mabel rolled her eyes.  
  
“Suuuure.” Dipper smirked.  
  
Suddenly, the bus screeched to a halt, knocking them both off their seats. “Sorry!” The driver called. “There's something blocking the bus.”  
  
“An animal?” Mabel asked, looking at Dipper excitedly.  
  
“Let's go see.” He suggested. They got out of their seats and got close enough to see...  
  
“What...IS that?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“It's...kind of cute.” Mabel commented, taking a picture with her phone.  
  
“It's kind of in the way.” Dipper sighed and got out of the bus, approaching the creature. Yeesh, it looked big, ugly, nasty, and had teeth and claws and looked like a cross between a gremlin and goblin. Nasty. “Hey, you. Move it.” He nudged the creature with his foot.  
  
It slept on, undisturbed by his tiny nudging. Frustrated, he raised his leg to kick the beast and cried out as he was suddenly grabbed from behind by his shirt. “Whoooa!”  
  
The creature started to stir. A hand gripped Dipper's shoulder tightly and he was pulled against someone. “Close your eyes, get back on the bus, and do not open your eyes until the bus starts moving again. Tell everyone to close their eyes.” He heard a voice say next to his ear.  
  
“Whoa! Hey, who do you--” Dipper was pushed onto the bus and looked over his shoulder to see a blue-cloaked stranger standing outside the doors. A gloved hand was raised and fingers snapped, the doors shutting with a soft, pink glow. “Whoa.”  
  
“Eyes shut!” The cloaked stranger told him again, then went towards the creature out of his view.  
  
“Haha, you got pushed around.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“He said to shut our eyes.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Well, he's probably a local and knows best. Let's do as he says.” Mabel said, closing her eyes. Dipper and the driver did the same. They heard a low growl, a soft voice speaking and then the ground shook a bit as the creature lumbered away. Then they heard a knock on the doors and heard “You can go now. He's gone.”  
  
When Dipper and Mabel opened their eyes, the stranger was gone as well.  
  
“Oooookay, that was weird.” Dipper walked over and sat down in his seat.  
  
“Yeah.” Mabel walked over and sat next to him. The driver made sure they were seated before he drove on. “Wonder why we had to close our eyes, though?”  
  
Dipper shrugged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First impressions can be tough.


	3. Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pine twins meet the resident psychic at their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The bus stopped and the driver looked at them. “We're actually at the bus depot now. Sorry about that sudden stop earlier.”  
  
“It's alright, you didn't expect a big ol' beast to be in the way.” Mabel assured him, walking over to the door.  
  
Dipper followed her out and made a face at what this town called a “bus depot”. “We really are in hickville.” He muttered.  
  
Mabel giggled. “For the whooooole summer.”  
  
“I hope there's cell reception.” Dipper said glumly.  
  
“Dipper! Mabel!” Stanford walked up to them and opened his arms. “Give your uncle a hug!”  
  
“Okay!” Mabel walked over and draped an arm around his neck as he hugged her. “How have you been, Grunkle Ford?”  
  
“Oh, wow, it's been a while since I've heard you call me that.” Stanford chuckled. “You've gotten so big!”  
  
“Dipper's grown, too.” She lazily gestured to him.  
  
“So I see.” Stanford smiled. “Why don't we get your bags in the car and we'll get you kids situated at home?”  
  
“Good idea.” Dipper nodded, getting his luggage. “Mabel, grab your stuff.”  
  
“Can't you do it for meeeeeee?” She asked with a sweet tone and cute pout.  
  
“You _know_ your faces stopped working on me when we turned 13.” Dipper said flatly.  
  
“Ugh, I'm gonna have to flirt myself a pack-mule very soon.” She stepped away from Stanford and went to get her luggage.   
  
Now freed, Stanford walked over and opened the trunk of his van. “Just load it in here. Yeah, like that.”  
  
Mabel walked over in a huff and put her luggage in the trunk, giving Dipper a punch in the arm. “THAT'S for making me carry my own luggage.”  
  
“Oww!” He rubbed his arm. “You can carry your own luggage for _forever,_ you're a monster.”  
  
“Excuse me?” She hissed.  
  
“You have monster muscles.” He grinned, then gasped and ran away from her covering his head with his hands as she came at him roaring, the two running around the van a few times. “Not sorry! Not sorry!”  
  
“Kids...” Stanford looked at the bus driver for help, but they just secured the storage compartment and drove off. He was on his own. “Heeey, how'd you like to see your new room for the summer?”  
  
They stopped, Mabel looking up from preparing to beat Dipper into the ground. “Sure!” She smiled and walked to the car, which Stanford opened for her. “Thaaaank you, Grunkle Ford~!” She sat in the front seat and smirked at Dipper.  
  
Dipper brushed dirt off his clothes and got into the back seat. Stanford closed the trunk and went to get in the driver's seat. “Here we go.”  
  
–  
  
“Well, it's definitely a downgrade...but it'll do.” Mabel sighed, touching the wooden walls of their attic bedroom. “I'll just have to get some curtains, maybe some other things...”  
  
“What's with the triangle window?” Dipper commented. “It feels like it's looking at--”  
  
 _ **Ding-dong!**_  
  
“Who's that?” The teens asked.  
  
“Oh! I bet that's Gideon with the groceries! Dipper, would you go open the door?” Stanford asked him.  
  
“You get groceries delivered here? At least this town has _that_ in its favor.” Dipper remarked as he went down to the front door. Sighing, he opened it and looked out. “Yeah?”  
  
There was a dark-haired kid that looked around 12, maybe 13. He had a box in his arms full of grocery bags and soft pink eyes that quite frankly unnerved Dipper. “Hello! You must be Mr. Pines' nephew!”   
  
“Uh, yeah. Something like that.” Dipper opened the door a bit wider and the boy walked inside with the box and set it on the kitchen table. “Great. Yeah. Good job. You should probably go now, bet you have other deliveries...”  
  
The boy ignored him, instead starting to unpack the box and put things away. “Hey, what? Are you expecting a bigger tip or something? I said you could go!” Dipper snapped.  
  
“Oh, Gideon! You don't have to do that!” Stanford came down the stairs and approached him. “I can take it from here.”  
  
“The last time you were left unattended after going shopping, you forgot two packs of meat in the bag and had to close shop the next day to clear out the air.” Gideon chuckled as he continued unpacking the box. “I know you, Stanford Pines.”  
  
“Oh...alright. Just...I feel bad about you helping out all the time.” Stanford sighed heavily.  
  
“Don't be.” Gideon assured him.  
  
“Can I at least ask you to stay for dinner this time?” Stanford asked.  
  
“What.” Dipper said flatly. Mabel came down to see what was going on and looked equally perplexed by the offer.  
  
“I can't, I have a show tonight. Oh, but you can put these in your museum.” He reached in his pocket and handed Stanford a couple colorful crystals. “They alter height and work with light. Don't let people use them without supervision.”  
  
“Oh...thank you.” Stanford took the crystals. “I've been needing something fresh.”  
  
Gideon finished putting the groceries away and then headed for the door. “Y'all take care, now.” He smiled and closed the door.  
  
“Wait...weren't we supposed to tip him?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Tip him? For what?” Stanford frowned. “He's not a delivery boy, he's a local boy that offered to help me out with my groceries so I could focus on getting things ready for you two.”  
  
“Oh.” Dipper looked at the door. “...His eyes were pink.”  
  
“Yes, he's unique that way.” Stanford moved the box to the side. “I suppose I should make dinner, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Dipper, back at it with the horrible first impressions again!


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford takes the twins to see Gideon's magic show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Hey, Grunkle Stanford?” Mabel asked as they ate dinner together. “Do you know who the mysterious blue-cloaked person is?”  
  
“What?” Stanford raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Some guy in a blue cloak came up and grabbed me when I went to find out what was stopping the bus. He was really rude.” Dipper huffed.  
  
“He _helped_ us. We would've been stuck on that bus _forever_ if he didn't show up!” Mabel reminded him.  
  
Stanford chuckled. “You've already met him.”  
  
“Who?” They asked in unison.  
  
Stanford got up and went to a shelf. He picked up a pamphlet and handed it over. “Here's a tourist pamphlet of Gravity Falls. Look on the second flap.”  
  
They opened it up. “There's two big tourist attractions, the Mystery Museum and the Tent of Telepathy...wait a minute.” He pointed to a picture of a blue-cloaked person sitting behind a table. “That's him! That's the guy!”  
  
“Let me see.” Mabel took the pamphlet and read the description out loud. “'Gideon Gleeful's Super Accurate Fortune Telling. Though he is only 12 years old, he gives accurate predictions of your future every time! Come on down and get your fortune told at the Tent of Telepathy!' So it says.” Mabel set it back down.  
  
“Gideon. As in, that pink-eyed shortie we just met? He's the guy in the cloak?” Dipper groaned. “Great. Just great.”  
  
“Oh, he's not really bad. He's actually very polite. I'm sure the only reason he was so rude to you before was because you were walking into danger. Did he say anything about it, by any chance?” Stanford asked.  
  
“Something about keeping our eyes closed. The thing was big, nasty, and green-ish. Had these really ugly tusk-like fangs and smelled horrible.” Dipper made a face at the memory.  
  
“Sounds like a Gremoblin.” Stanford remarked.  
  
“A what.” The twins said in unison in deadpan voices.  
  
“A Gremoblin. It's a cross-breed of gremlin and goblin, very nasty.” Stanford explained. “Looking in its eyes will trap you in your worst nightmare for a long period of time. Gideon's very knowledgeable about the creatures here, it would do you good to befriend him.”  
  
“Pft. No thanks. I don't need any pink-eyed shorties from a hick town in my friend-group.” Dipper got up and left his empty plate on the table, heading for their room.  
  
“Hey, Dipper, wait!” Mabel called to him. “He said he has a show tonight, right? Wanna go?”  
  
Dipper looked down the stairs at her. “...Suuuuuuuuuure, we can go see Gideon's 'show'.”  
  
“Let's clean up from dinner and then we'll go. He's still going to be working for a few more hours, so we have time.” Stanford said, gathering up the dirty dishes and taking them to the sink.  
  
“Right. I'm going to grab my purse.” Mabel got up and went up to their room.  
  
Stanford watched her go. “...You kids... _have_ done chores before, right?”  
  
“We have maids at home.” Dipper shrugged and went up to his room.  
  
Stanford groaned and went to wash the dishes.

–  
  
“Here we are.” Stanford parked the car outside a large light-blue tent and walked them to the door. “Evening, Bud.”  
  
“Shh. He's working.” Bud said quietly, then held out a box, which Stanford put money into, before opening the flap for them.  
  
Inside it was dark, aside from a dim blue light on the stage that shone on two figures sitting at a table. Stanford showed them to a seat and sat down, watching closely. Dipper and Mabel sat down side-by-side, crossing their legs and slouching slightly with fingers crossed.  
  
On the stage, the blue-cloaked figure sang softly in some strange language as a mist formed around the tent. The person in front of him anxiously stared at a crystal ball between them, waiting for something, anything to appear. The crowd watched with bated breath as Gideon placed his gloved hands on the crystal, making it glow and then an image was projected in the air above it of a beautiful wedding scene. The person on stage was watching as a blushing bride, face covered by a veil, approached him. Nearby, Mabel noticed a young woman shyly shift in her seat.  
  
Then some of the mist shifted into the shape of a hand and gently nudged the young woman from her seat and towards the stage. The young woman reached out as he extended his hand and took it, standing side-by-side with him as they reached the image, the man moving the veil from her face to reveal it as the young woman.  
  
“You will live happily together, with the blessing of her family.” Gideon said softly as the image changed to a white-picket fence and the couple holding hands as a dog was chased around by a child in the yard. “Truly, you were meant to be.”  
  
“Did you hear that? Your father will say yes!” The man hugged her tightly. “Oh, thank you, Gideon, thank you!”  
  
Gideon moved his hands from the crystal and the image faded away as the mist did the same. The crowd clapped and the couple, blushing, returned to their seats.  
  
“Wow, that was cool.” Mabel remarked.  
  
“He has talent.” Stanford nodded.  
  
“Psh, sure.” Dipper got up and walked down to the stage, passing by surprised audience members. “Hey, psychic. Read  _ my _ fortune.”  
  
“What kind?” Gideon asked, gesturing to the seat.  
  
Dipper sat down and crossed one leg over the other again, placing his hands on the table. “Why don't you surprise me?”  
  
Gideon sighed. “The Cosmos does not give 'surprise me' answers. I need something to go off of.”  
  
“Fine.  _ Will all my dreams come true _ ?” Dipper asked snidely.  
  
“Your negative tone is disruptive, but tolerable.” Gideon pulled out a desk of cards and slid a card towards him. “Touch the symbol on it with your pointer and middle fingers.”  
  
Dipper raised an eyebrow but did as he said. “What now?”  
  
“Now?” Gideon nudged his finger off and picked up the card. It glowed a soft pink color before bursting into golden flame in his hands. The ash fell onto the crystal and disappeared as the mist reappeared. “You wait.” He started to softly sing again, and Dipper leaned back in his seat impatiently. Was the singing really necessary? It  _ had _ to be part of the show. That wasn't even any known language. It was...gibberish.  
  
Gideon then placed his hands on the crystal and an image was projected above it. Dipper looked up to see an image of Dipper with someone he didn't know, a strange...blue person. Weird. His sister was there as well, and she took his hand before they stepped out in front of a crowd of adoring fans cheering their names. “Your dreams will come true, but at great price to you. Tread carefully when dealing with the supernatural.” He said softly. Dipper looked at him and their eyes met, pink and blue staring straight into each other. Once again, Dipper found himself unnerved.  
  
“Yeah, okay, but who is that?” Dipper asked, pointing to the image.  
  
“You will see in time. I can only communicate images and basic descriptions. I do not know his name, but you will meet him very soon.” He moved his hands and the image vanished as the crystal stopped glowing. “As I said, tread carefully.”  
  
Dipper got up and went back to his seat, letting someone else take the stage. “Well, that was weird.” He muttered.  
  
“I thought it was entertaining. And did you see my clothes? Oh, I have  _ got _ to get me that outfit.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“I need air.” Dipper got up and went outside, running a hand through his hair nervously. Who was that person? No, rather, WHAT was he? What price would Dipper have to pay to get the fame and recognition he desired so badly? Supernatural? What? The kid had to be off his rocker. He reached Stanford's van and leaned against it, letting out a heavy sigh.  
  
“...Well, at least the image was cool.” He mumbled. “Future isn't set in stone, though. Cosmos? Pft. Yeah, right. Like I'll believe that.”  
  
He sighed and looked towards the tent. “...Man, but imagine if I could do magic like that. Kid's got skills, that's for sure. Might be all lights and mirrors, but it's still pretty awesome to watch.” He looked at the ground. “It's a shame he's stuck doing it in a hick town. He could be famous if he went on the road. Heck, I could be famous if I went on the road. 'Cept I doubt he'd share his secrets...”  
  
He felt a chill and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering a bit. “What the hell, it's  _ summer _ . What was the sudden chilly wind for? Damn. I wanna go home...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper really doesn't like Gideon. Or Gravity Falls. Just go home, dude.


	5. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping out on helping out, the twins find something cool in the woods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Uh-uh, nope. We're going out.” Mabel grabbed Dipper arm and tugged him along with her, leaving Stanford behind looking exasperated. “Can you believe him, Dipper? Expecting us to _work_ in his _museum_?”  
  
“Yeah, the nerve.” Dipper chuckled. “Hey, let's check out the woods.”  
  
“Sounds good!” She skipped off, Dipper following her.  
  
“Man, if I'd known we were going to be expected to _work_ , I would've found some other place to spend my summer.” Dipper rolled his eyes as they entered the shade of the trees.  
  
“Well, then we'll just have to avoid Grunkle Stanford during business hours. Simple as that.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“And he wants us to do _chores_ , too? Like common plebeians?” Dipper laughed.  
  
“I swear, it's like he doesn't even _know_ us.” She tossed her hair, laughing. “We do not and will never do _chores_. Perish. The. Thought.”  
  
“Just whisk it away!” Dipper dramatically threw his hand out and then yelped in pain when his hand hit a tree.  
  
 _ **THOOM.**_  
  
“Owww!” Dipper held his hand. “That hurt!”  
  
“Hah! Wimp! Wait, that's not a normal tree noise.” Mabel walked over and knocked on the same spot. “Definitely not normal. Hold on.” She hit it twice and then a third time and a door opened up. “Hah! Jackpot!”  
  
“What is it?” Dipper walked over and looked in.  
  
“Looks like switches to push and turn.” Mabel grinned and started to mess with them. Then they heard a whirring sound and turned to see the ground opening up behind them to reveal...  
  
“A treasure chest!” Dipper ran over to it and tried to open it. “Ugh, it's locked!”  
  
“There was a lock-pick on display in the museum.” Mabel grinned. “Let's go get that.”  
  
“Not until after business hours. For now, let's get this box back to our room.” Dipper lifted it out of the hole. “Not too heavy, guess that rules out gold.”  
  
“Wonder what's in here?” Mabel asked.  
  
“We'll find out.” Dipper carried it out of the woods, Mabel following. They took the front door since the closest one, the shop door, was full of people. Then they spent the hours of waiting talking about renovations they'd make to their room and theorizing about what was in the box.  
  
Finally, they heard the last customer leave, followed by the teenager that worked the cash register, and Mabel crept down to the shop to borrow the lock-pick.  
  
“Mabel.” Stanford sighed as she came in. “I really would appreciate the help of you two while you're here.”  
  
“It was Dipper's idea to skip out.” She said innocently as she opened the case. “I'm gonna borrow this, okay?”  
  
“Just remember to put it back.” Stanford took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“You look tired. Why don't you go lie down?” Mabel asked.  
  
“There's too much to do. I have two extra mouths to feed now, and no help to feed them.” He said pointedly before walking off to the kitchen.  
  
“...Well, now I feel bad.” Mabel huffed and went back to their room.  
  
“Yeah, I got it.” Mabel walked over and set to work, eagerly picking the lock. When it came open, they did a victory dance and then Dipper opened it up. “It's...a book? And two pink stones.” He picked up one of the stones and felt a rush of...something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was tingly and it felt... _good_. “Mabel, grab the other stone.”  
  
“Okay.” Mabel grabbed the other one and gasped. “Whoa, what a rush!”  
  
“I know, right?” He grinned and then pulled out the book. It had some kind of symbol on the front and the number 2 written between one part of the symbol and another. “Whoa...What IS this?” He opened it up, reading over the contents. “Looks like someone's...journal. Like an adventurer's logbook.”  
  
“Ohh, let me see.” Mabel sat down next to him and read over the pages. “This is so cool.”  
  
“I know, right?” Dipper turned the pages. Pages after page of a daring experience and pictures of monsters and how to fight them. They found a page on the stones they found with it and, apparently, they gave the user magical powers. Specifically, telekinesis.   
  
“Hm...” Mabel gripped her stone and held out a hand. The lock-pick she'd set down floated up into her hand. “Whoa... _it works_.”  
  
“That's awesome.” Dipper grinned and then turned more pages. “Whoa. Hold on.”  
  
“What is it?” Mabel looked at the page. “Whoa. Is that a magic circle?”  
  
“A _summoning circle_.” Dipper grinned. “Wanna try it?”  
  
“Sure.” Mabel nodded. “Let's do it tonight, after dark. In the yard.” She made an “ohhh, spooky” noise.  
  
“Sounds fun.” Dipper looked at her. “Better not tell Grunkle Ford, though.”  
  
“Why not?” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“He might try to stop us.” Dipper shut the book and sighed. “So, this is number 2...where's number 1?”  
  
“I'm sure it's around.” Mabel shrugged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just find a magic book and the first you wanna do is summon a demon? /:<


	6. Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's summon a demon, wheeeee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Later that night, after Stanford had gone to sleep, they crept outside with candles, a walking stick and the 2nd Journal. “Ready?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Let's get started.” Dipper opened the book to the page and started to draw the circle with the walking stick, working by moonlight as Mabel lit the candles. Then he stepped back with the circle finished and looked at her. “Do you wanna say it?”  
  
“Your Latin's better than mine.” Mabel shook her head.  
  
“Alright.” He cleared his throat and then started to speak. “ _Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!_ ” The wind blew cold and biting, the candles threatened to go out, and he gasped and held his stomach in pain before continuing, his eyes glowing a golden color. “ _Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!_ ” _  
_  
Thunder crashed overhead and he heard demonic laughter before the world turned monochrome and a blue triangle wearing a tie with arms and legs and a bowler hat appeared in the circle, bent on one knee with one hand over his....tie? His tie. And he had one eye.  
  
“Uhm...” Dipper looked around nervously.  
  
“Do not be afraid.” The triangle said softly.  
  
“Mabel, a triangle is talking to meeee...” Dipper glanced to the side awkwardly.  
  
“So, talk back.” Mabel told him.  
  
“Would you prefer I change into a humanoid form? Shriner preferred that as well.” The triangle suggested.  
  
“Uh...sure. Who's Shriner?” Dipper asked.  
  
“One moment.” The triangle floated up and flashed gold and then changed into the blue figure that had been in the image Gideon had conjured up of Dipper's supposed future. Once changed, he landed and bowed once again. “Is this better?”  
  
“Holy...shit.” Dipper breathed. “That little shit was _right_.”  
  
“Told you he was amazing.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Right. Uh...so...do you have a name?” Dipper asked the stranger.  
  
“I am William Cipher. You may call me Will, if you'd prefer. Shriner did.” The not-a-triangle-anymore guy said softly.  
  
“Okay...sure. Will.” Dipper cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair nervously. “Uhh, what are you?”  
  
“I...” Will looked unsure of how to answer that. “I have...a few...names. Shriner called me a Djinn...but I've been called a demon as well.”  
  
“So, basically you grant wishes, make deals?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Yes.” Will replied.  
  
“What's the catch?” Dipper asked. Price, price, Gideon had said there was a _price_.  
  
“Well, a deal has two parts. You offer me something and I offer something in return. Or ask for something and you decide what you want in exchange.” Will explained.  
  
“Uh...huh. We were just summoning for the heck of it, but...a deal, huh?” Mabel looked thoughtfully intrigued.  
  
Dipper decided to tread carefully. “So...you don't want...say, my soul?”  
  
“What would I do with a soul? I'm already a disembodied spirit, I don't really need another one joining me in the Mindscape.” Will shook his head.  
  
“So...what about a body?” Mabel asked.  
  
“...A body would be nice.” Will nodded.   
  
“Okay, so we can get you a body. Will any body do?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Can't you, I dunno, create your own or whatever?” Dipper asked. The person in the image was definitely their own body, right?  
  
“It's...not easy to do that. It requires a lot of power, and I need to make a couple deals before I have enough power for that.” Will said hesitantly.  
  
“Just a couple Well, we've got a couple right here!” Mabel grinned. “We'll both make a deal with you, and you can get a body in return! Sound fair?”  
  
“Sure.” Will nodded. “Sounds good. What would you like?”  
  
“Fame.” Mabel flipped her hair.  
  
“Power.” Dipper gasped. “Can you give us _magic_?”  
  
“Magic isn't really a 'given' thing, but I can gift you with the ability to understand magical languages, both written and spoken. That's a big start. I can also provide you with magic spells, and I'm sure there's tomes around that you can study. You already have magical stones.” Will pointed to the stones in their pockets.  
  
“That'll do.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Great.” Will smiled and held out his hand. The twins gasped as it was engulfed in gold fire and he smiled demurely. “Who's first?”  
  
“...Ladies first.” Dipper looked at Mabel.  
  
“Oh, don't be such a wuss.” Mabel walked over and took his burning hand, shaking it. “See? It doesn't hurt at all—whooooa, that's a rush. Oww, head.” She stepped back, holding her head.  
  
“Sorry, that happens when you get sudden new knowledge pushed into your brain.” Will said apologetically.  
  
“No, no. I'm good. I'm great.” She shook her head to clear it and nodded. “Pain's gone. Your turn, wuss.”  
  
“I'm not a wuss.” Dipper walked over and took Will's burning hand. He felt a rush of power go through his hand and then groaned in pain as he gained a whopper of a headache. “Oww...owww...”  
  
“That should be enough. I won't be at full strength, but I should be able to retain a physical form.” Will said softly, then brought his hands together in a triangle shape and chanted softly. Mabel and Dipper stepped back in alarm as the summoning circle under him started to glow golden.  
  
“Uh, do you think he'll notice that?” Dipper looked at the Mystery Museum.  
  
“Hopefully not.” She cringed a bit.  
  
The glow faded and Will stepped out of the circle, the world around them no longer monochrome. “Thank you. Now, I have to attend to something. Perhaps we will meet again.”  
  
“Wait, you're leaving?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I have a task I must complete. And I need to find a place to stay. With Shriner missing--”  
  
“Yeah, about that.” Mabel walked over to him. “Who is 'Shriner'?”  
  
“Shriner was a great adventurer I worked with in this town.” Will explained. “He wrote the Journal you found my summoning circle in.”  
  
“Ohhh.” Mabel took the book from Dipper and flipped through the pages. “How many books?”  
  
“I think there were three...but there might be more? I was...separated from him after a while by--” Will gasped and groped at his throat, like someone was choking him, and then he shook his head. “It seems I am not strong enough to fully break his hold on me. I need time...”  
  
“Right. So, we've already spent a lot of time on this, and we gotta clean up before going to bed. You won't vanish if we get rid of this thing, right?” Dipper pointed to the summoning circle.   
  
“No, I won't.” Will assured him.  
  
“Good. You can help us.” Dipper walked over to look around for a branch or anything to brush away the marking.  
  
Will held out a hand towards the circle and it vanished in a burst of gold fire that faded away instantly. “Done.”  
  
“Whoa.” The twins said in unison.  
  
“So...you wanna come live with us?” Mabel grinned at him.  
  
Will's eyes lit up. “That would be wonderful.”  
  
“Uh, how are we going to explain him to Great Uncle Ford?” Dipper asked.  
  
“We met him while we were stargazing.” Mabel shrugged. “He's been wanting someone to help out, now he'll have one.”  
  
–  
  
“So...you're not dangerous, right? Because I have a gun.” Stanford said, wishing he actually _did_ have a gun. Why was this guy's skin blue? Was he human? He probably wasn't human.  
  
“I assure you, I'm not intending any harm.” Will said, smiling a bit. “You look like Shriner.”  
  
“Shriner?” Stanford jolted a bit. “Y-You...knew him?”  
  
Will nodded.  
  
“You know Shriner, Grunkle Stanford?” Mabel asked, leaning on her shoulder's shoulder a bit.  
  
“Yeah. He...he's my brother. He went missing thirty years ago, though.” Stanford looked at him. “Please, do you know what happened to him?”  
  
“I-I do know...but I can't... _talk_...about it.” He groaned and held his head.  
  
“Are you okay?” Stanford asked, concerned.  
  
“I'm...I'm alright. I just need rest.” Will sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
  
“I have a couch.” Stanford offered. “Maybe tomorrow you can talk about it?”  
  
“Tomorrow...yes, maybe. Once I've had rest.” Will nodded.  
  
Stanford nodded. “Yes, we should _all_ be in bed right now. Why are you two even up at this hour? Go to bed.”  
  
“Yes, Grunkle Stanford.” Mabel said sweetly, taking Dipper's hand and leading him upstairs. “See you tomorrow~!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can't possibly go bad, right?


	7. Deus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's enjoying his time with the twins, but he really has to go. Dipper doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon woke with a start and sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He rubbed at his eyes once, twice, three times and then looked around to make sure he was safe in his bed. Those green eyes...where had he seen them before? He couldn't remember. And the face they were on...it couldn't be.  
  
He got out of bed and crossed the room to his desk, setting up his cards and crystal ball. Normally, he wouldn't read his own fortune, but he was getting a really bad feeling. He touched a card and then brought it over the crystal ball, setting fire to it to drop the ashes on top of the crystal. Then he placed his hands on it and chanted softly, making it glow and project an image.   
  
It looked like the Pines twins, dressed in the clothes they were wearing in Dipper's fortune image. That strange blue person was with them, and so was Stanford but he was...different. His clothes, his entire _demeanor_ was different. And then he saw himself and...Pacifica? Pacifica was involved in this? No! He had been trying for _years_ to keep her from the supernatural world! He clenched his fists and the image vanished as the glow faded.  
  
“Cosmos...what do you have in store for me?” He whispered. “What do you have in store for this town?”  
  
-  
  
Will Cipher had been with the Pines for a few days now, helping out around the house and teaching the twins how to safely use magic. Stanford often stood in on these lessons, though he really didn't understand a thing he was saying.  
  
He really needed to leave, though. That person was making his move again, and if Will didn't stop him then someone else would disappear like Shriner did. That person...was a monster.  
  
“Will.” He felt a hand tug his sleeve and looked behind him at Dipper showing him a translation he'd completed like a student presenting it to a schoolteacher. “How is it?”  
  
Will had noticed that while Mabel Pines was strong and independent, – well, she COULD be, if she didn't seduce guys into doing things for her – her younger twin was... _needy_ is a nice way to put it. He didn't trust his own judgment on anything and he was constantly reaching for attention and approval. Not a very healthy way to live.   
  
Will smiled and nodded, taking the paper. “This is very good. I don't think you need my help anymore.”  
  
“You think so?” Dipper asked.  
  
Will handed back the paper and then turned to the twins. “I must leave. I have told you before that I have a task to complete.”  
  
“Wait...you're leaving?” Dipper looked...betrayed. “You can't go! Stay a little longer, please!”  
  
“I don't have time. I have to go.” Will walked to the door. “Thank you for letting me stay with you for this short while.”  
  
“You can't go! NO!” Dipper stomped his foot. “I _ **summoned**_ you! It should be up to ME whether you leave or stay!”  
  
This...impertinent... _brat_. Will clenched his fists and then unclenched them before turning to Dipper and walking towards him. “You summoned me, yes. We made a **deal**. I did my part, you did yours, our transaction is complete. I am _not_ your pet. I am _not_ your _slave_. I come and go as I please and it is not up to a _human child_ whether I remain or not. I. Am. Leaving.” He said coldly, staring the teenager down.  
  
Okay, maybe that was a bit much. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes before he fled the room, pushing past Will to do so. Will sighed and shook his head. “I...may have been too harsh.”  
  
“Oh, you think?” Mabel remarked, closing the tome she was reading.  
  
–  
  
Dipper escaped into the woods, where no one would judge him for crying. He found that tree he'd found the Journal in and sat down against it, curling up with his head in his arms. How could will just...leave him like that? And he spoke so coldly, too... The tears he'd been fighting finally flowed freely as he curled up tighter. “I thought...you were my friend...” He said quietly, sobbing.  
  
“Poor child...”  
  
He gasped, hearing a man speak, and looked around. “W-Who's there?”  
  
“Shhh.” A green-haired man with dark-green skin and green and white clothes stepped out of the shadows. “It seems to me that you've been hurt. Why don't you tell me about your case? I'd like to represent you.”  
  
“Case? Represent?” Dipper wiped at his eyes. “Are you...a lawyer?”  
  
“Yes.” The man's green eye glinted with glee. “I'm a lawyer, my name's Thaddeus Strange. So, why don't you tell me who hurt you?”  
  
“W-Will Cipher.” Dipper looked at the ground. “I summoned him, and now he's gonna leave me.”  
  
“Aww. He just doesn't understand your heart.” Thaddeus walked over and knelt next to him, his green and white tailcoat brushing the ground a bit. “But, I know how to make him understand. A spell.”  
  
“A spell?” Dipper perked up a bit.  
  
“Yes.” Thaddeus smiled and poked Dipper's nose. “Dry your eyes, because you're going to love this. Summon him again, but instead of saying ' _Egassem sdrawkcab_ ' _,_ say ' _Triangulum Entanglement_ '. He'll be all yours until you decide to release him.”  
  
“' _Triangulum Entanglement_ '.” Dipper nodded. “I can do that.”  
  
“Good. Go on and take what's yours, sweet child.” Thaddeus took Dipper's hand and helped him stand.  
  
Dipper got up and headed back to the Mystery Museum, excitement and determination in his eyes.  
  
–  
  
“Hey, Dipper.” Mabel greeted as he came back in.  
  
“Hey. Where's Will?” Dipper looked around.  
  
“He already left. You know, this is e _xactly_ why our parents won't let you have a pet anymore.” Mabel said pointedly.  
  
“He left?” Dipper clenched his fists. “Not for long.” He went out again, grabbing the walking stick and Journal 2 as he went.  
  
“What're you up to?” Mabel asked, following him out.  
  
He finished drawing the circle and stepped back, starting to chant. “ _Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!_ ”  
  
“Dipper, no matter how often you summon him, he's not staying.” Mabel raised an eyebrow. “Don't be unreasonable.”  
  
Dipper groaned, holding his stomach and head, then screamed, “ _ **TRIANGULUM ENTANGLEMENT!**_ ”  
  
“Dipper?” Mabel frowned, noticing the difference in the spell.  
  
The circle glowed and then Will reappeared inside it, this time bound in glowing golden chains. Mabel looked at them thoughtfully, then looked at her brother's excited smile.  
  
“I-It worked!” He breathed. “It WORKED!”  
  
“You...” Will's voice was cold and level. “You've been speaking with Deus, haven't you?”  
  
“With who?” Mabel looked at him.  
  
“Thaddeus. He's--”  
  
“Good guess.” Thaddeus walked into the area and approached the circle with a sly smile on his face. “Ah, the chains are always a good look for you, Triangle.”  
  
“It really worked? He's really mine?” Dipper looked at Thaddeus.  
  
“Of course. He is now yours to control. Your _every wish_ is his command.” Thaddeus assured Dipper.  
  
Will struggled in his chains. “You sick, twisted son of a--”  
  
“Don't you talk about my mother that way.” Thaddeus said sternly. “Dipper, my precious boy, why don't you give him your first order?”  
  
Mabel considered the situation. “Sooo...does it only work for Dipper? Or can I boss him around, too?”  
  
“Mabel...” Will looked at her in despair.  
  
“What? I didn't like the idea of you leaving, either. I hate doing chores.” Mabel examined her nails.  
  
“You two, if you knew what this guy--”  
  
“Will, _**shut up**_.” Dipper snapped. Will's mouth shut with a snap and he couldn't open it again. “Good. That's enough talking for now.” He looked at Thaddeus. “Will it work for Mabel?”  
  
“Your twin sister? Of course, you're twins. Two pieces of one soul.” Thaddeus assured them. “Nice first order, by the way. I swear, the Triangle talks way too much for someone of his station.” He snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared, leaving only golden cuffs on Will's wrists. “Come on, I want to meet your uncle.”  
  
“Grunkle Stanford? How come?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I've heard so much about him.” Thaddeus grinned. “Besides, I think I can help him.”  
  
“Sounds great!” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Can you teach me more spells?” Dipper asked as they started to go in. Dipper paused and motioned for Will to get up and follow them, which he silently did with a bitter glare.  
  
“Of course. All the spells you want.” Thaddeus cooed. “First, though, I want to meet your uncle.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, THAT went splendidly!


	8. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford meets Thaddeus and finds it to be rather...upsetting. Gideon decides to confront Dipper about his mis-use of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Stanford wasn't sure what to make of this new “friend” that Dipper had found in the woods, but he couldn't help but be intrigued by him as well. “So...you knew my brother?” He asked carefully.  
  
“I did. A clever man, very exciting. Every day was a new adventure.” Thaddeus said fondly. “He spoke of you often, saying that you were reaching for your dream to be a famous scientist.”  
  
Stanford sighed. “I don't know about that...I think I've stagnated. I came to Gravity Falls to find my brother, but he's gone.”  
  
“Yes, he went missing several years ago.” Thaddeus nodded. “But, maybe you can help me find him again.”  
  
“Yes!” Stanford nodded. “I'll do that! What can I do?”  
  
“There's clues around this town somewhere, hidden in code. I could give you the ability to read that code, when we find it.” Thaddeus smiled slyly. “I just need something from you.”  
  
“What is that?” Stanford asked.  
  
“This body you see here is only a temporary measure. I won't be here for long like this. I need a vessel.” He started to examine a mannequin that was wearing an adventurer's outfit. “Something to carry me as I search.”  
  
“Sounds reasonable.” Stanford nodded. He could get another mannequin if it came to it. “It's a deal.”  
  
Thaddeus smiled and turned to him, holding out his hand as it burst into flame. “It's a deal.”  
  
“It's okay, Grunkle Stanford.” Mabel assured him when he hesitated. “It doesn't hurt.”  
  
Stanford nodded. “Just...don't break it, okay? I've been preserving it pretty good all these years.”  
  
“Of course.” Thaddeus assured him.  
  
Stanford nodded and took his hand, shaking it. “Okay. Deal.”  
  
Will gasped as Thaddeus laughed maniacally and ripped Stanford out of his own body before disappearing into it. Stanford somersaulted in the air before looking around in confusion. “What the...huh? Kids, what happened?”  
  
“Grunkle Stanford? Where did Thaddeus go?” Mabel asked.  
  
Dipper looked at Stanford's body carefully, noticing his eyes had changed to a green color. “...Thaddeus?”  
  
“Yes.” Thaddeus grinned in response. “I'm just borrowing your uncle's body. Don't worry, he's perfectly fine. He just can't be seen or heard by anyone. And, hey, isn't it better this way? I'm WAY more fun.”  
  
“Are you gonna tell us to do chores?” Mabel asked.  
  
Thaddeus laughed and snapped his fingers, the dishes started to clean themselves. “Who needs people to do chores, when magic can do everything? Come on, kids, let's learn some magic.”  
  
“Alright! I like this change!” Mabel cheered.  
  
“What're we gonna learn?” Dipper asked excitedly as Thaddeus led them out of the room.  
  
“But...that's..my BODY!” Stanford gestured wildly. “Hey! Can't anyone hear me?!”  
  
Will looked at him and sighed, nodding. Then Dipper came back into the room and beckoned Will over, making him follow the group. Stanford followed as well, trying desperately to knock over objects to get their attention to him.  
  
–  
  
Gideon sighed and carefully carved a little doll of Mabel Pines, sitting at a desk near a hand-made model display of the town he'd created. After finishing her fine details, he set her down next to the doll of Pacifica and picked up another block of wood. “Those two are dangerous for this town...for Pacifica. Whatever they've set in motion...I have to stop it. What are they planning? Why did Stanford have green eyes? I can't let this go on.”  
  
He started to carefully carve the new block of wood, forming the basic shape of Dipper Pines. Dipper Pines in particular seemed to be a problem. He was spoiled, pampered, didn't like taking no for an answer, and mockingly skeptical of magic. Gideon almost regretted being in the boy's mind briefly, but a job was a job. Even if it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
“Gideon.” He heard a knock at the door. “There's something you need to see.”  
  
Gideon set down his carving and got up, walking to the door and opening it. “What is it?”  
  
Bud gestured to the TV, where a new Mystery Museum attraction was being announced – a Mystery Magic Tent, apparently. “Since when has Stanford Pines been into magic?”  
  
“He hasn't, he's too logical. I tried to explain magic to him once and he looked at me like I was an alien.” Gideon walked over and sat down in front of the TV. “I suspect this is the work of his new housemates.”  
  
“Think they'll be trouble?” Bud asked.  
  
“Not sure.” Gideon said, though every part of his mind was screaming _Yes_. He then walked over and grabbed his cloak, pulling it on. “I'm going to the woods.”  
  
“Be safe.” Bud said, nodding as Gideon went outside.  
  
Gideon walked across the road from his house and into the woods, his cloak protecting him from any low branches or thorns. That wasn't the reason he wore it, though. The cloak was magical and could turn invisible and deflect magic spells, an ability that came in handy when certain other wizards tried to take over his town. _Rude._   
  
The forest was peaceful, but he could feel something was off about it at the same time. He passed through it and walked towards the Mystery Museum, only stopping when he noticed the large, golden tent set up outside it. Dipper and Mabel were standing outside it talking, both dressed in some fancy looking clothes – the ones in his vision, he recognized.  
  
Dipper left his sister's side and walked towards the woods. Good, Gideon needed to _talk_ to him. He made himself invisible and followed him, the boy's bright blue hair, golden and white clothes and strut standing out amongst all the subdued green and brown of the woods. Very easy to follow.  
  
And then, of course, the idiot stopped and realized he was _lost._ He did a few circles before realizing he was back in that one spot again and threw his hands up in the air. “Are you kidding me?! Ugh, I hate this place!”  
  
“Then leave.” Gideon said aggressively, stepping towards him while still invisible. The city boy had barely enough time to realize he was there before Gideon was grabbing his shoulder and slamming him against the nearest tree, turning visible as he pinned him in place. “It seems to me that you've been getting into things you shouldn't, _**boy**_.”  
  
“Hey, let me go.” Dipper tried to push him off, but Gideon just pushed him even harder, his eyes shimmering. “What do you want with me? Let go!”  
  
“How did you get magic? What have you been messing with?” Gideon growled.  
  
“Look, just let go. It's none of your business.” Dipper tried to push him off again, then reached up and gripped the pink stone on his tie. It glowed and Gideon was pushed back. “Hah, see? You're not the only one with tricks anymore.”  
  
“Oh, bravo, you _borrowed_ power that you don't understand. Great idea. Let me know when it makes your mind implode.” Gideon said coldly. “I told you that messing with the supernatural has a price, why didn't you heed my warning? You didn't use any caution, did you? Just dove straight in!”  
  
“Just leave me alone.” Dipper waved him off, his hand glowing. Gideon shifted a bit, but kept himself in place with his own power. “You're just mad because you're not the only one with magic anymore.”  
  
“No, I'm mad because you're messing with things you don't understand.” Gideon walked up to him again. “Where did you get those stones? How did you learn about them?”  
  
“If you must know, my _uncle_ told me about them.” Dipper smirked at him with superiority.  
  
“Uncle? Stanford?” Gideon asked.  
  
“No, his brother. He wrote this book, it's got all sorts of stuff in it.” Dipper gloated.  
  
“Your uncle is Shriner?” Gideon asked.  
  
“How do you know about him?” Dipper asked.  
  
“ _Everyone_ in the supernatural world knows about Shriner. And he also got into things he shouldn't and, guess what, he's _missing_. If you don't leave well enough alone, you'll end up just like him.” Gideon warned him.  
  
“Is that a _threat_?” Dipper growled, his blue eyes flashing pink.  
  
“No, it's a _warning_ to the _stupid_.” Gideon said coolly, then frowned and reached in his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate. “What...?” He checked the text he just received. “Pacifica.” He whispered. “She's back in town.” He closed his phone and looked at Dipper. “This isn't over, but we will discuss this more later.” He floated up in a pink glow and flew away.  
  
“Yeah, you run away!” Dipper called after him in a show of further stupidity. Gideon just rolled his eyes and flew on until he reached his home, where Pacifica was waiting for him.  
  
“Gideon!” She waved happily. “Hi~!”  
  
He landed and pulled her into a hug. “I missed you, cousin.”  
  
“I missed you too. Oh! I made you a new sweater! A few, actually. And I made myself a new one, too!” She showed him her rainbow sweater. “Isn't it cute?”  
  
“Haha, it's summer, Pacifica. Anemic or not, it's silly to wear sweaters in summer.” He walked over and opened the door, pulling his hood down off his head as he entered.  
  
“I know, but I love 'em.” Pacifica walked in after him.  
  
Gideon laughed. “Don't ever change, cousin. Don't ever change.”

–  
  
Dipper grumbled as he finally found his way back, after having called Will to his side to guide him back. Mabel was giggling as he came in and he indignantly sat down in a chair, huffing. “I hate. The woods.”  
  
“Aww, does someone have no sense of direction?” Mabel cooed.  
  
Dipper sighed and picked up Shriner's 2nd Journal. “...Hey, Thaddeus?”  
  
“Yes?” Thaddeus asked calmly, setting down something he was reading.  
  
“Is it true that _everyone_ knows about Shriner?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No, because 'Shriner' was what Will and I called him. They'd have to have one of his Journals to know that name.” Thaddeus said, shaking his head. “Why?”  
  
“...Gideon has the last one.” Dipper looked towards the 3rd Shriner Journal, which had been found in Stanford's room by Thaddeus his first day of using Stanford's body. “The final piece...is in the hands of that pink-eyed _brat_!” He slammed his fist on the table.  
  
“Does he know we have one?” Mabel asked.  
  
“...I might've told him.” Dipper glanced away.  
  
“Of _course_ you did.” Mabel sighed. “Well, how are we going to get it?”  
  
“We'll worry about that later.” Thaddeus said calmly. “You two should really rest up for your first show tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, Thaddeus.” They said in unison, Dipper getting up from his chair as Mabel headed for the stairs to join her.  
  
Dipper paused at the foot of the stairs. “Hey, Thaddeus? Have you ever heard of a 'Pacifica'?”  
  
“Searching in Stanford's memories, she seems to be a local girl that is close to Gideon.” Thaddeus replied. “Go on and wash up for dinner, food will be ready soon.”  
  
“A local girl close to Gideon? Maybe we can use that.” Dipper said, going upstairs after Mabel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, shouldn't have done that!


	9. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Pines' first show, and business is already booming! Small towns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Wow, things have really gotten busy over there.” Pacifica commented, looking at the line of people along the road.  
  
“It's annoying.” Gideon huffed. He had chosen to wear something more casual today, a t-shirt and shorts combo with a vest. It was just too dang hot. He side-eyed Pacifica's sweater with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you wearing that?”  
  
“It's never too hot for fashion.” Pacifica said, flipping her ponytail at him.  
  
“It's way too hot for sweaters.” Gideon disagreed.  
  
“Never.” Pacifica grinned at him.  
  
He sighed and adjusted his hat. It was too hot, too bright, and his cousin was too crazy. “Well, we should probably head out if we want to escape the crowd.”  
  
“Actually...can we go check that out?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“You want to go check out my _business rivals_?” Gideon asked her.  
  
“You've always been on good terms with Stanford Pines before.” Pacifica frowned in confusion.  
  
“That was before that _boy_ and his _sister_ came into town and started _messing around_.” Gideon sighed heavily. “But...fine. If that's what you want to do, then fine. We'll go see their show.”  
  
Pacifica smiled and hugged him. “Thank you~!”  
  
He sighed and looked towards the tent visible up the hill.  
  
–  
  
“Are you both ready?” Thaddeus stepped into the dressing room area. “The tent's filling up.”  
  
“Are we going to get a full house?” Mabel asked excitedly.   
  
Dipper combed his bangs into place and then Will walked over and silently clipped his cape onto his shoulders. “We're going to be awesome.” He said, looking in the mirror.  
  
Thaddeus chuckled and glanced towards where Stanford was struggling to knock something over to communicate with the twins.”Yes, you will be.” He walked over and placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders. “Remember, child. Magic takes focus. Don't get distracted or it'll explode.”  
  
“And while explosions are _ **fun**_ , we don't want to do that tonight.” Mabel said, fastening a shooting star pin on her headband and picking up a choker with the magical stone attached to it. “Thaddy, can you help me fasten this?”  
  
“Never ever call him that again.” Dipper said with a haunted expression as Thaddeus laughed and went to help her.  
  
“You don't mind, do you, Thaddy?” Mabel grinned up at him.  
  
“No, you can call me whatever you want, sweetheart.” Thaddeus said as he fastened her choker on. “There.”  
  
“See? It's fine.” Mabel got up, brushing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
“It's _disturbing_.” Dipper cringed.  
  
“Don't forget your pine-tree pin.” Mabel pointed to the golden pin still resting on Dipper's vanity.  
  
He picked it up and fastened it on. “Remind me why we need these again?”  
  
“Because they are your symbols, as assigned by the Cosmos.” Thaddeus said, walking over to stand behind him. “You are the Pine Tree, your sister is the Shooting Star. You saw them on Will's circle, right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded. “I saw that star thing at Gideon's place, too.”  
  
“Yes, but you already knew _he_ was connected to the Cosmos.” Thaddeus shrugged.  
  
Dipper huffed. “I'll be better than him, though, right?”  
  
“It will take time, but you are rather gifted. And the stones will be a great help.” Thaddeus assured him.  
  
“I wanna make the pink-eyed jerk kneel at my feet.” Dipper grumbled. “The things he said to me in the woods...ugh!” He put on a mocking tone. “'If you don't leave well enough alone, you'll end up just like him'. Bullshit, like he knows anything about _my_ family.”  
  
“Alright, that's enough swearing. You have to smile for the crowd, even if Gideon is in it.” Thaddeus said, patting Dipper's shoulder. “Come on, it's showtime.”  
  
“Good.” Mabel got up, strutting to the flap between them and the stage. Dipper got up and followed her, Will quietly following them. Thaddeus smiled and went out ahead of them to introduce the show.  
  
“Ready?” Mabel said to Dipper.  
  
“Born it.” Dipper smirked. “Will, you'll stay back here.” He then stepped out with Mabel as their names were announced, bowing to the crowd dramatically before summoning flowers to fly through the air.  
  
That one had taken a bit to master, he had summoned _frogs_ the first time. Mabel didn't let him get away with that without a firm whack to the head and Thaddeus had laughed before offering some helpful advice.  
  
–  
  
“Look, it's starting!” Pacifica said excitedly, tugging on Gideon's shirt.  
  
“I know.” Gideon said, giving her a humoring smile before glancing at the blue figure standing by the flap they'd just come through. 'There's that person that was in his vision.' He thought.  
  
The act started with flowers, and then the two seemed to waltz together before they glowed and lifted into the air, spinning around their ringmaster before Stanford threw a target into the air. The twins pulled out knives in unison and threw them at the target, hitting the center perfectly on opposite sides of the target. Then they drifted around the crowd, Mabel summoning puppies and Dipper summoning bouquets of flowers.  
  
Pacifica got one of the bouquets and gasped. “Ohh, pretty!”  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow at them and sighed, watching as the twins spun around each other and then Dipper dipped his sister low before she playfully tapped his nose and he let her go. She stopped glowing and dropped almost to the bottom before she started to glow again and lowered herself into Stanford's waiting arms. Her brother then finished the show by throwing a rose at Mabel, which she caught between her fingers and put into Stanford's mouth. Then, to thunderous applause, she was set down and her brother lowered himself to the ground, the trio bowing to the excited crowd.  
  
They had a few more acts after that, things like Dipper flying through rings of fire that got increasingly smaller and Mabel summoning a pegacorn and flying around the tent while doing gymnastic tricks on the saddle before they went through a ring of fire and the pegacorn vanished in a display of glitter. Then they both vanished and reappeared at the top of the tent. They let themselves drop before they started glowing again and flew down to take two swords from Stanford's hands. They battled with the swords for a bit before apparently deciding it was a draw and threw the swords up, changing them into fireworks that lit up the tent.  
  
That seemed to be the finale, because they lowered to the ground together and once again bowed before Stanford said “Thank you all for coming, we look forward to seeing you at future performances! Have a wonderful night!”  
  
Then the trio went backstage and the flap closed. The audience roared with applause and threw roses from the summoned bouquets before they went out.  
  
“That was fun!” Pacifica said as she walked out with her bouquet. “Wasn't it, Gideon?”  
  
Gideon looked towards where the trio were heading inside the Mystery Museum and walked over to them. “So, you gain the powers of the Cosmos and use them for party tricks.”  
  
Dipper looked over and grimaced. “Seriously? Go away.”  
  
“Now, be nice.” Mabel walked over and smiled, placing her hand on her hip. “Did you enjoy the show?”  
  
“I suppose it was entertaining. Not really the proper use of magic, but I suppose it works if all you want is to entertain.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Well, it's not like we have a proper teacher. These are all things we've found online, party tricks, as you said. With some help from the stones.” She gestured to the stone on her choker. “I bet, with your help, we could do some really great magic.”  
  
“We don't need _his_ help.” Dipper huffed.  
  
Mabel sighed and looked over. “Grunkle Stanford, I think Dipper needs something to drink. Don't you agree?”  
  
“Yes, you sound quite parched.” Stanford placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. Squeezing it slightly. “It's all that fire, I suppose. Let's take you in and get you something to drink.”  
  
“Thank you~!” Mabel sang to him before looking back at Gideon. “So, I was thinking...maybe we could meet up some time? Whenever is good for you?”  
  
“Gideon?” Pacifica walked over to them. “My parents will want me home soon.”  
  
“Oh? Who's this?” Mabel asked.  
  
“This is Pacifica Northwest, my cousin.” Gideon introduced. “Pacifica, this is Mabel Pines.”  
  
“Hi!” Pacifica extended a hand to her, smiling.  
  
“Charmed to meet you.” Mabel smiled and shook her hand. “I _love_ your sweater.”  
  
“Aw, thanks!” Pacifica giggled.  
  
“I shouldn't keep you much longer.” Mabel released her hand moved hers back to her hips. “So, when would be a good time?”  
  
“I don't have any performances this weekend. Perhaps you could come over. And, may I suggest you teach your brother to respect his betters? He's going to upset someone more powerful than me if he keeps that up, and they aren't so kind.” Gideon warned her.  
  
“I'll do just that. He's never been one for respect. He doesn't even respect _me_ , his own _sister_!” Mabel gasped and then pulled her phone out of her pocket. “So, what's your number?”  
  
\--  
  
“Well, _dear_ brother, you almost screwed things up again but I managed to salvage your mess. Again.” Mabel walked in and set her phone down on the table. “I got his number.”  
  
“Okay? So? Why?” Dipper grumbled, stirring his coffee.  
  
“Because, idiot, if we want to get his Journal then we have to get in his good graces. _Duh_.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Thaddy, can you get me some of my juice? Will isn't listening to me yet.”  
  
“Oh, he'll come around. Maybe your brother just needs to order him to listen to you.” Thaddeus said, getting out a pitcher of Mabel Juice and pouring her a glass. “Here you are, darling. And nice work on the seduction out there.”  
  
“Thank you~!” Mabel sipped at her drink. “Ahh, so refreshing!”  
  
Dipper made a face. “Why can't we just avoid him altogether? Why don't we just steal it?”  
  
“Because, my dear child, we don't know where he keeps it. This way, we _might_ be able to gain its secrets _and_ gain him as an unwitting ally to our cause.” Thaddeus said calmly.  
  
“Ugh!” Dipper got up and stormed over to the door. “I'm going out!”  
  
“At night?” Mabel raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Will, come with me!” Dipper stormed off. Will sighed and followed quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper doesn't ship it. Dipper doesn't ship any of it.


	10. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After storming into the woods, Dipper meets some of the locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Stupid Mabel! Stupid Deus! Stupid Gideon! I hate that brat!” Dipper stomped through the woods.  
  
Will opened his mouth to speak but remembered that he had been ordered not to speak and closed it again. Dipper noticed, though, and sighed heavily. “Ohhh, fine. Why don't you just come out with it? Go ahead, just drop it all on me! Like my night can't get any more miserable! I was having such a good time, too, until he came up and talked to us!”  
  
“I may speak?” Will asked quietly.  
  
“Speak!” Dipper threw his arm out to the side.  
  
Will sighed. “Fine. You want to hear my thoughts? You are more of a brat than he has ever been in his entire young life. He saves your life and you act ungrateful. He gives you the vision you wanted and you get upset that his powers are real. You don't take no for an answer. You're spoiled, wretched, and selfish and--”  
  
“No more. Don't talk anymore.” Dipper held up a hand, turned away from him. “Just...just go away. Go back. Go do something for Mabel, just...leave me alone.”  
  
“You'll get lost.” Will said calmly.  
  
“I don't care, just go away!” Dipper snapped.  
  
Will sighed and bowed. “As you wish.” He then turned and walked back the way they'd come as Dipper walked on deeper into the woods.  
  
\--  
  
In retrospect, he shouldn't have sent Will away. He was lost enough during the daytime, but at night? It was terrifying. He clutched his cape around him as he walked through the woods, glancing nervously at every noise.  
  
“Great idea, Mason.” He muttered bitterly. “Send off the powerful supernatural bodyguard and go into the woods alone. I don't even know what's in these woods.” He looked at his amulet and gripped it. “Maybe I can use this time to practice my flying. Yeah. I can find my way back from the air!” He started to glow and floated up into the air. He flew around in a circle for a bit before rising up out of the treeline, looking around. “Uh, wow, I walked a long way. Uhm...okay, that looks like...shoot, what is that? That mansion we saw coming in? How far away from home is that place?”  
  
He flew one way and then another before slapping his hand to his face. “Great. Still lost! Okay, let's try a bit higher!” He started to fly higher.  
  
And then cried out as something hit him in the side. Shocked, he loosened his grip on the amulet and fell, watching as the treeline covered the night sky again.  
  
“Whoa!” He felt arms around him suddenly and winced in pain as whatever hit him in the side zapped him. “Oww...”  
  
“Grenda, looks like you knocked a boy out of the sky.” A girl remarked. He realized he was being held by a girl and looked up to see what looked like, for lack of a better description, lumberjack goth. And she was kind of hot.  
  
“Whoops.” A couple other girls approached him. “Sorry about that. This thing still has some tweaks. Oh, let me get that out of you.” The larger of the two girls gripped whatever was in his side and carefully took it out. “There. Sorry, misfire.”  
  
“Why were you flying around up there?” The smaller girl asked. She looked Asian of some kind.  
  
“I was...trying to find my way home. Uh...” Dipper looked up at the goth lumberjack girl. “Can you...let me down?”  
  
“Nooo, I was planning to hang onto you forever.” The older girl laughed and helped him down. “There you go, dude.”  
  
Dipper brushed himself off and checked his side. No blood, thankfully. He was still in his performance clothes. “Hey, uh, do you any of you know the way back to the Mystery Museum?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, sure! We'll take you!” The larger girl held out a hand. “I'm Grenda. This is Candy, and the tall girl that caught you is Wendy.”  
  
“Uh...nice to meet you. I'm Dipper. Dipper Pines.” He shook her hand, then did the same for Candy and Wendy. “So...which way back?”  
  
“Don't worry, Dipper, we'll get you home.” Wendy assured him, patting his shoulder. “So, are you new in town?” She asked as they walked through the forest together.  
  
“Uh, yeah. I'm staying with Great Uncle Stanford.” Dipper said, feeling a bit nervous around these girls. “So...what is that machine?”  
  
“This? It's meant to paralyze birds so we can study them up-close.” Grenda grinned. “I'm hoping to catch the Hawk-topus.”  
  
“...The what?” Dipper blinked at her, confused.  
  
“The Hawk-topus. It's a hawk, but with tentacles.” Grenda explained. “It's fascinating, I'm gonna study it!”  
  
“...So...there really IS such a thing?” Dipper said, thinking of their ride here. “Looks like I owe Mabel an apology. Ugh, I hate doing that...”  
  
“Who's Mabel?” Candy asked.  
  
“She's my twin sister.” Dipper replied.  
  
“Why are you in the woods alone, Dipper?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Because we had a fight and I stormed out.” Dipper glanced to the side. “Why are you all in the woods?”  
  
“To try out Grenda's invention.” Candy grinned.  
  
“Ah. Of course.” He rubbed at his side.  
  
“What was the fight about?” Candy asked.  
  
Dipper groaned. “I don't want to talk about it.”  
  
“Aww, come on. Tell us.” Wendy nudged him playfully.  
  
He sighed. “Fine. It was about how I don't like Gideon and she does.”  
  
“You don't like Gideon? What'd he do, give you an unhappy prediction?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Oh, let me guess. He's the town _sweetheart_ , isn't he?” Dipper asked bitterly.  
  
“Pretty much, though he does have a temper. I remember when Grenda flooded the town, he was pissed with a capital P.” Candy giggled. “If it wasn't for Pacifica, he would've hexed her!”  
  
“Pacifica?” Dipper asked.  
  
“His cousin, Pacifica Northwest. She's a ball of sunshine on a rainy day and always knows just what to do or say to calm down Gideon.” Wendy explained. “She lives in that huge mansion up on the cliff.”  
  
“You can always find her in a crowd because, no matter what time of year, she's always wearing those hand-knit sweaters.” Candy nodded.  
  
“Sweaters? Does she have dark-blue hair like his?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yep.” Wendy nodded.  
  
“And brown eyes?” Dipper continued.  
  
“Yep, that's her. Eyes like a doe.” Grenda nodded. “She's Gideon's precious treasure.”  
  
“...I've seen her at my show. She was sitting next to him!” Dipper realized.  
  
“You have a show?” Grenda asked.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Why else would I be wearing this?” Dipper gestured to his golden cape.  
  
“I dunno, I wasn't gonna judge.” Grenda shrugged.  
  
“Honestly, I thought you were just flamboyantly gay.” Candy said sincerely.  
  
Wendy laughed as Dipper blushed furiously. “Wow, Candy, blunt much?!”  
  
They finally left the woods and Wendy pointed up the hill. “The Mystery Museum's up there. Across from here is Gideon's place, by the way.” She pointed to the house across from the woods.  
  
“Right. I can find my way from here.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Good luck, dude.” Wendy grinned and winked at him before walking off with the other two. “The night can get pretty spooky by yourself in this town.”  
  
Dipper sighed and headed up the hill for home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grenda totally didn't mean to zap him! Doesn't mean she's not pleased with the results.


	11. Time for Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After safely returning home, Dipper's ready to just sleep off the day. Meanwhile, Thaddeus and Gideon do their own things before turning in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Heeey, he's still alive.” Mabel said as Dipper walked in.  
  
Will glanced at him as he came in and set down Mabel's drink for her before walking over to help Dipper remove his cape. He noticed leaves caught in the fabric and took one off, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Dipper grumbled and walked by to head up to bed.  
  
“Dipper.” Thaddeus walked over to the stairs. “Don't go doing that again. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to you.”  
  
“...Right.” Dipper sighed and continued upstairs.  
  
He had just finished changing for bed when he heard the door open and close. He glanced up and saw Mabel standing by the door with her hands on her hips.  
  
“So. Did your little forest jaunt clear your head a little? Feel like listening to reason now?” Mabel asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“...Okay, so maybe your idea has merit. But, he's a mind-reader. As soon as he realizes what we're planning, he'll hex us or something. But, I've heard that his cousin has some sway over him. So, maybe if we can get _her_ on our side, we can achieve what we want.” Dipper suggested, turning to her. “Also, uh, the thing you saw? Hawk-topus. One of the girls that helped me out of the woods today accidentally hit me with her paralyzing thingie while trying to catch it.”  
  
“You met girls in the woods?” Mabel raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah. Three of them.” Dipper nodded. “They're pretty nice. ...One of them thought my outfit looked 'flamboyantly gay'.”  
  
Mabel busted up laughing. “Oh, that's _delicious_!”  
  
“Is not!” He blushed. “Anyways, they told me that when Gideon was about to hex one of them for flooding the town before, Pacifica stopped him and calmed him down. So, if nothing else, we should get her to like us.”  
  
“Well, it's something to consider. Maybe you should start by not insulting her cousin every time you see him, hm?” Mabel walked over to her bed and started to undress.  
  
“Where's Will?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He's with Thaddy.” Mabel said, putting her shirt to the side and starting on her bra.  
  
“Seriously, stop calling him that. It sounds like--”  
  
“'Daddy'?” Mabel giggled. “I know, it's so funny! He gets a kick out of it!”  
  
“...That's disturbing. You're disturbing. I'm going to bed.” Dipper lay down and curled up, pulling the blanket over him.  
  
“Suuuure.” She took her bra off and put it to the side before starting on her skirt. “And you're 'flamboyantly gay'.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Dipper grumbled from his bed.  
  
“And here I thought you were disturbed by the incest jokes.” Mabel laughed.  
  
“Gggghhhhhhhhhhhhh....” Dipper curled up tighter. “Bitch.”  
  
“Pest.” She stuck out her tongue at him and picked up her nightgown, pulling it on.  
  
“You're a bigger pest than me.” Dipper rolled over to look at her.  
  
“Maybe, but at least I'm not a brat that throws tantrums.” Mabel said with a grin as she climbed into her own bed.  
  
“It wasn't a _tantrum_.” Dipper huffed.  
  
“Totally was. Good night, brat.” She curled up to sleep.  
  
“Good night, pest.” He sighed, closing his eyes  
  
–  
  
“What are you planning with those two?” Will asked as he folded the laundry. “They're only children.”  
  
“Exactly, no one will suspect them of anything. I can use them to slowly but surely take over this town and once Shriner gets back from where I've sent him, the world will bow to me and my friends.” Thaddeus said, casually flicking a pen at Ford hovering nearby in the Mindscape.  
  
“You won't get away with what you're planning!” Ford insisted.  
  
“I already am. Once all the symbols are found and brought together, the rift will break open and my army will come through.” Thaddeus chuckled. “Of course, those kids won't learn anything of this. You're trapped in the Mindscape, and Will wouldn't _dare_ risk pissing me off again.” He chuckled and snapped his fingers, Will's chains reappearing. Then he wrapped his hand around part of the chain and tugged him away from him work, close to him. “ _Will_ you, little Triangle?”  
  
“...No.” Will sighed. As much as he _wanted_ to stop him, that ended when Dipper – the stupid, pretentious, _**ignorant child –**_ had casted the entanglement spell on him. And only the caster could undo it. Great.  
  
“Good.” Thaddeus snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared again. Will quickly went back to his work, avoiding eye-contact.  
  
“I'll find some way to stop you! Someone has to be able to see me besides you two!” Ford yelled. “I'll fight you!”  
  
“Have fun with that.” Thaddeus waved him off dismissively and picked up the 3rd Journal.  
  
–  
  
Gideon quietly sat in his room, looking over Journal 1. So many secrets...apparently Dipper Pines had another one of Shriner's journals. And apparently he was his uncle? Gideon wasn't sure if that was true, but that meant the boy had access to more of Shriner's secrets and quite possibly had been using them to learn that magic.  
  
Mabel Pines wasn't such a problem, she seemed like a decent person that was mature enough to handle magic and not go insane from it. But Dipper Pines was foolish, infantile, and had the temper of a child. To let him have magic would be...disastrous. To try to take it from him, however, would be trouble. Maybe he could convince his sister that it was for the best if her brother was cut off from magic until he learned proper meditation technique.  
  
He sighed and set down the book, looking at himself in the mirror above his desk. How could someone that was apparently older than him be so...immature? He'd even go so far as to call him _bratty_ , but not to his face. You don't say stuff like that to an unstable magician or they might blow something up. Quite possibly themselves.  
  
“No sense in worrying about it all night.” Gideon muttered, closing the book. He opened his desk drawer and put the Journal in before closing it and sealing it shut with magic. He couldn't risk that foolish _child_ breaking into his house and finding the Journal. Maybe he should put the wards back up, but he'd taken them down after Pacifica had pouted at not being able to surprise him with make-up visits in the morning.  
  
Ugh, these kids were causing trouble for him already. And was it just him or were Stanford's eyes glowing? He had tried consulting the Cosmos about that earlier, but the Cosmos was...unusually silent.   
Not generally a good omen...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper doesn't appreciate the incest jokes.


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a nice, happy shopping trip! And bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper and Mabel got up from breakfast and headed through the museum to leave for the tent outside. As they passed the counter, Dipper heard “Hey, dude.”  
  
“Huh?” He looked over in surprise. “Oh! You're...Wendy, right?”  
  
“Yeah.” She grinned and leaned forward a bit. “I think this is the first time you've acknowledged me in here since you first arrived.”  
  
“Ohhh, is this one of the girls you met in the woods?” Mabel nudged him.  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded. “I didn't know she worked in the museum.”  
  
“'Course not, you two dashed by as quick as you could.” Wendy shrugged, then looked towards the door. “We're not open ye—oh. Robbie.”  
  
“Robbie?” Mabel looked over to see a white-haired guy standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
“Hey, Wendy.” He strode over and set the bouquet down. “Wanna come see a private concert after work today?”  
  
“I don't know, will there be blood?” Wendy examined the flowers. “Hm, at least you didn't bring roses this time.”  
  
“My parents provided me with the hyacinths.” Robbie blushed a bit.  
  
“Nice.” Wendy nodded. “I'll consider it. Now go away, I got work starting soon.”  
  
“Right.” He nodded and turned to go, but stopped and looked at the twins. “Oh, I saw your show yesterday! You were great, dudes!”  
  
“Thanks.” Mabel smiled.  
  
“Anytime, babe.” Robbie winked at her and walked out.  
  
“We should get to training.” Dipper told his sister.  
  
“Oh, Candy says that, in retrospect, what she said might've been rude. You'll have to forgive her, she's pretty blunt and says the first thing on her mind. Grenda, on the other hand, is a bit scatterbrained.” Wendy shrugged.  
  
“Sounds like fun girls.” Mabel grinned. “Introduce me sometime?”  
  
“Sure.” Wendy nodded. “You better go, your uncle's waiting.”  
  
“Right.” Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him out to the tent.  
  
–  
  
“Seems like they did really well.” Bud commented, reading the news report on the new attraction during breakfast.  
  
“They have tricks and flashy lights, I show them their future. We're not going to lose business.” Gideon assured him, stirring his tea.  
  
“What if you do, though?” Pacifica asked, taking a piece of fruit cobbler that was offered to her.  
  
“We won't. Flashy lights may be interesting, but the same old shows over and over again will get boring. And people are always uncertain about their future.” Gideon took a sip and then set his tea down to pick up his fork. “They'll keep coming.”  
  
“You offered to teach the girl real magic, though.” Pacifica remarked. Bud glanced at him from behind his paper.  
  
“Yes, but they are inexperienced. They would have to train for years, even with their amulets, before they could utilize real magic in their shows without risking burning down the tent. A light spell, maybe, but they can only do so much with a glowing ball of light in their hands. Real magic is best used for protection, not entertainment.” Gideon said calmly before taking a bite of his cobbler.  
  
“They're pretty good, though.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“Illusions and party tricks will only get them so far. If all they want is fame and fortune, then fine. I don't like that they are utilizing the powers of the Cosmos that way, but it's better they keep in their lane instead of getting involved with supernatural matters. Especially since they will be leaving sometime.” Gideon sat back in his chair. “While they are here, though, I have to keep them from _dying_ . And if that means teaching them a few defensive spells, then so be it.”  
  
“'So be it', you're so serious.” Pacifica giggled.  
  
Gideon smiled and poked her nose. “ _One_ of us has to be.”  
  
–  
  
“Alright, you can take a break.” Thaddeus said, picking up water bottles and tossing them to the twins. “Come on down.”  
  
Dipper and Mabel caught the bottles and landed on the stage floor. Will walked over with towels for them both and they took them, wiping off sweat.  
  
“I think you actually cut me.” Dipper looked at his arm.  
  
“Oh, boohoo, put a band-aid on it.” Mabel skipped over to Thaddeus. “How did I do?”  
  
“Mm, you were a bit off-balance on the pegacorn. Any more than that and you might've fallen off.” Thaddeus said, looking at her. “Will, tend to his wound.”  
  
Will nodded quietly and walked with Dipper to the dressing room area to be treated.  
  
“I'll have to be more careful.” Mabel nodded. “Can we go to town?”  
  
“Yes, you may go to town.” Thaddeus nodded. “Dipper, you as well. Take Will with you this time.”  
  
Dipper looked out at them. “Where are we going?”  
  
“To town.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“I'm not gonna be your pack-horse. Will can carry your bags.” Dipper said flatly.  
  
“Fine.” Mabel shrugged and walked over to pick up her purse. “Let's go.”  
  
“Have fun, you two.” Thaddeus said with a smile as they headed out.  
  
–  
  
“Come on, Gideon!” Pacifica pulled him along. “There's a sale on shoes I've just _got_ to get to!”  
  
“You don't really need more shoes.” Gideon said, amused.  
  
“Of course I do. Two for every day of the week, for rain and shine.” Pacifica said, like it was obvious.  
  
“What if you're wearing 'shine' shoes and it rains?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Then I'll call you up and ask you to stop the rain!” Pacifica grinned.  
  
“Ah, yes, the perks of having a wizard on speed-dial.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“Yep!” Pacifica beamed.  
  
They entered the mall together and Pacifica hurried over into a particular store. Gideon sighed and followed her in, if only to make sure she didn't get hurt by some psycho wanting all the shoes. Women were scary. He got fashion, he got hair, he even got makeup. But he had never understood the fascination with _shoes_ .  
  
Of course, he lost track of her pretty quickly and backed out after only a few minutes, retreating to some chairs that other guys were waiting at to sit down and wait.  
  
“Ugh, let me guess. Yours is in there, too?”  
  
Gideon looked to his side and saw Dipper looking impatiently at his cell-phone. “Just my luck, running into you.”  
  
“It's a small town.” Gideon said calmly. A few guys shifted uncomfortably, sensing tension.  
  
“I _noticed_ .” Dipper made a face. “I miss Piedmont.”  
  
“Where's Piedmont?” Gideon asked.  
  
“California. I miss it.” Dipper sighed heavily.  
  
“Yes, you said that. Gravity Falls isn't so bad, once you get over yourself.” Gideon looked towards the shop.  
  
“Hey, uh, you wanna go get some coffee?” One of the guys asked another.  
  
“Yeah, that sounds great.” They quickly retreated from the area.  
  
Dipper scoffed. “'Get over yourself'? Really?”  
  
“From what your sister says, you've been whining about being here since you first arrived.” Gideon said, pulling out his phone. Pacifica was asking his opinion on a shoe style and he sent her a thumbs-up emoji.  
  
“Oh, great. She's talking about me behind my back. Bitch.” Dipper muttered.  
  
“You should be more polite. Your pretty face is wasted on your ugly personality.” Gideon said, looking at him. “And don't ever call women that.”  
  
“Shove off, I'll call my sister whatever I damn well want to.” Dipper scowled.  
  
Gideon sighed. “It's pointless trying to get through to you, it seems. A shame. Perhaps magic isn't suited for you, then.”  
  
“Ex _cuse_ me?” Dipper glared at him.  
  
“Magic requires patience, control, and focus. You don't have any of that.” Gideon said pointedly.  
  
Dipper stood up, glaring at him. “I don't want to hear that from a pink-eyed _brat_ !”  
  
“If anyone is the brat here, it is the icy-haired one before me.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
Dipper gripped his amulet, his eyes glowing pink. “Take it back.”  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow and held up a hand, his fingertip glowing gold. “Do you really want to start a duel? You would lose.”  
  
“Gideon! Fancy meeting you here!” Mabel strode out, Pacifica right behind her. “I found your cousin, and she found me the _cutest_ shoes!”  
  
“Hi! I don't think we've met yet!” Pacifica walked over to Dipper and switched the hand holding her bag to extend her left one to Dipper. “I'm Pacifica Northwest!”  
  
“...Hi.” He moved his hand off the amulet to shake her hand and the glow faded from his eyes. Gideon nodded and lowered his hand, the golden glow fading from his.  
  
“Were you guys fighting again?” Mabel asked, amused.  
  
“Gideon, you were fighting?” Pacifica looked at him.  
  
“No, we were doing the equivalent of pawing the ground with our hooves. Not quite fighting, but warning each other.” Gideon explained, getting up. “All done?”  
  
“Yep! Oh, wait! There's a sale for shirts over there! Come on, Mabel!” Pacifica pulled her along, giggling.  
  
“Hey, wait!” Dipper went after them.  
  
“Gideon!”  
  
Gideon looked to the side, confused. Who had just...was that _Stanford_ hovering in the air there?  
  
“ _Please_ tell me you can see me!” Ford pleaded.  
  
Gideon glanced at the twins before disguising a thumbs-up by pretending to adjust his hat.  
  
“Oh, thank god.” Ford looked relieved. “No one's been able to see me! Listen, I need to talk to you!”  
  
Gideon looked at the twins again to make sure they couldn't hear before he spoke quietly. “Go to my tent, I'll meet you there later.”  
  
Ford nodded before flying off. Gideon wasn't sure _why_ Stanford was a Mindscape sprite, but he guessed the twins were involved somehow. And whoever was currently in his body.  
  
“Gideon, come on!” Pacifica called to him.  
  
“Coming, coming.” Gideon walked over to join them.  
  
Dipper groaned. “When you said 'go into town', you didn't mention we'd be at the _mall_ for hours.”  
  
“Oh, stop whining and pick out something nice.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Gideon, see anything you like?”  
  
“Thank you, but I prefer to make my own clothes. They're more likely to actually fit.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“You make your own clothes?” Dipper asked incredulously.  
  
“I just noticed there's a rip in your sleeve.” Gideon frowned, looking at him. “What happened there?”  
  
“Training accident.” Mabel shrugged with a smile. “Swords, y'know?”  
  
Gideon sighed and reached into his bag, pulling out a portable sewing kit. “Hold still.”  
  
“Uh, why?” Dipper tensed a bit.  
  
“The rip is unsightly.” Gideon grabbed his arm and pulled him to one of the dressing rooms. “Go in, take your shirt off and hand it out.”  
  
“You can't order me--”  
  
“Just do it, Dipper.” Mabel said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Dipper fumed at her before going into the dressing room and taking off his shirt, tossing it out at him. “Fine! It better be good, though!”  
  
Gideon rolled his eyes and turned the shirt inside out, getting to work on sewing the sleeve. “I don't see why you are determined to hate me. I haven't done anything to you to warrant it.”  
  
“Uh, you _threatened_ me in the forest!” Dipper reminded him.  
  
“I warned you of the dangers of magic, just as I warned you of the dangers with the supernatural before. And you were nasty to me even before then. Why did I ever do to warrant that?” Gideon asked.  
  
“You really don't remember.” Dipper sighed heavily. “You pushed me around when the bus was stopped. Because of that gremlin...goblin...thing.”  
  
“The Gremoblin.” Gideon looked thoughtful. “Wait, that was you? I didn't pay attention to details, I was more worried about keeping you all sane.”  
  
Dipper grumbled. “Well, you were really rude about it!”  
  
“I'm sorry, next time I'll say 'could you kindly move, because you were just about to kick a monster that will give you eternal nightmares by looking into your eyes and I want to save your life'. Idiot. Would you kick a sleeping bear?” Gideon rolled his eyes again.  
  
Dipper huffed, leaning against the door. “Are you done yet?”  
  
“Every time you say 'are you done yet' from now on, I will work ten times slower.” Gideon said sweetly.  
  
“Hell...” Dipper groaned.  
  
Gideon tied off his work and turned it the right way to check if there was any trace of the tear or the sewing. Satisfied, he tossed it back over. “Done.”  
  
“Finally.” Dipper pulled his shirt on and fastened it. “I _hate_ feeling so exposed...”  
  
“You're welcome.” Gideon said pointedly.  
  
“...Whatever.” Dipper muttered.  
  
Gideon sighed and walked out of the dressing room area. No point in pressing him for a 'thank you'. For _anything_ , apparently. He'd saved his life, read his fortune, and now fixed his shirt and apparently he didn't know two simple words of gratitude.  
  
“Don't let him get you down.” Mabel walked over to Gideon, draping an arm over his shoulders. “We still on for tomorrow?”  
  
“You, yes. Your brother, absolutely not. I don't feel comfortable with him using the magic he already knows.” Gideon said sincerely.  
  
“I didn't want to come to your stupid magic lesson, anyway.” Dipper grumbled, walking by them. “I'm gonna get a drink! Come on, Will!”  
  
Will sighed and followed him out, carrying the already purchased items.  
  
“It's a date.” Mabel grinned at Gideon and then looked at Pacifica. “Are you joining us?”  
  
“Oh, no. I've never gotten the hang of magic. You two have fun, though!” Pacifica smiled.  
  
“Perfect, it really _is_ a date, then.” Mabel grinned at Gideon.  
  
“By the way, who's your blue friend?” Gideon asked, looking towards the Starbucks Dipper was hanging around.  
  
“His name's Will Cipher. He's a Djinn we summoned.” Mabel smiled. “Found it in a book.”  
  
“Shriner's book?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Oh, you know him?” Mabel asked.  
  
Gideon nodded. “Let's not talk about it in such a public place, though. We'll discuss it more tonight. I'd love to see your book.”  
  
“I'll bring it by.” Mabel grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is excluded from all the magic classes.


	13. Magic Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mabel's magic lesson with Gideon! But she's got some other kind of magic on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“You said _what_?!” Dipper yelled.  
  
Mabel rolled her eyes. “Thaddeus said it was okay when I told him. He's more likely to let us see his if we let him see ours.”  
  
“You...what...you didn't even ASK me if _I_ was okay with it!” Dipper sat down on his bed. “We found that Journal together, we should have equal say on if the pink-eyed brat reads it!”  
  
“Dipper, if it was a problem then Thaddeus would've told us.” Mabel said, sitting down next to him. “I know you hate him for some mysterious reason, but if we're ever going to meet Shriner, we need to read his book. So, I show him mine, he shows me his, and we have a nice little session together.”  
  
“Please, don't ever phrase it like that again.” Dipper said, looking disturbed.  
  
“Maybe I meant it exactly that way.” Mabel slid a hand up her leg.   
  
“Oh, gad, no. He's a _kid_.” Dipper made a face. _  
  
_“He's only three years younger than us and quite mature for his age.” Mabel grinned. “I bet I could show him a real good time.”  
  
“Nooo! Not on my bed, don't talk about that on my bed! Get off!” He shoved her.  
  
She laughed and got up. “C'mon, stupid, let's go eat dinner. Smells like it's done.” She walked to the door, opening it.  
  
He got up, nodding. “Good, because that conversation left a bad taste in my mouth.”  
  
Mabel laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
–  
  
Gideon stepped out of the house and walked to the Tent of Telepathy. It was empty and dark, but he could see the figure hovering around the stage anxiously. “Stanford, you're pacing.”  
  
“Gideon, you're here!” Ford flew over him as he approached the stage. “Something terrible has happened! I think the kids are under the influence of an evil genie!”  
  
“An evil genie?” Gideon asked.  
  
“My brother left me a Journal with warning about a terrible creature. Half the pages were torn out, but I got that he had apparently met two genies and one of them was evil. He tried to stop his plans, apparently he wasn't _really_ a genie, but...it just ends. He just...disappears. All I've got left of him is his hat and his book and now that evil genie is in my body and influencing my family!” Ford said anxiously, pacing back and forth in front of Gideon.  
  
“That explains the glowing eyes. Any idea what his plan is?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Something about symbols, a rift, and an army.” Stanford looked apologetic. “I don't know anything more, I'm sorry.”  
  
“Symbols?” Gideon frowned. “What symbols?”  
  
“I don't know. That's all I know. Can you help me get my body back?” Ford asked.  
  
“I'll have to learn more before I can ascertain that. If we can banish the creature from your body, then you should be able to return to it. But, this doesn't sound like a djinn. More like a demon.” Gideon said thoughtfully. “I'll have to study up on this. Thank you for informing me. You should return and what what you can to help your family.”  
  
“How? They can't see me!” Ford despaired.  
  
“Perhaps something that a hand can go into, like a hand-puppet or an oven mitt or something like that should allow you to contact them. But, I don't know how much power over you the demon has.” Gideon smiled apologetically. “That's the best I can suggest. Good luck.”  
  
Ford nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, Gideon. I have to head back!” He flew off.  
  
Gideon frowned, walking out to go back home. “Symbols...?”  
  
–  
  
Dipper sighed as he watched his sister apply her lipstick. “You know he's not going to do it with you, right? He's a _kid_.”  
  
“I have never been told 'no' ever once. I'll at least get a kiss out of him.” Mabel said before smacking her lips together and smiling in the mirror. “Mm, perfection. Now, you be good and don't cause too much trouble for Thaddy while I'm gone, hm?”  
  
“You're just calling him that to bother me now.” Dipper made a face. “I'm not a _child_ , Mabel.”  
  
Mabel grinned and turned to him. “So? How do I look?”  
  
“Like you're about to seduce a corporate executive and not visit a 13 year old.” Dipper rolled his eyes.  
  
“Good. Seduction level is at peak, then.” She opened the door and headed down. Dipper sighed and got up to follow her down.  
  
“Mabel, what nice clothes.” Thaddeus greeted as they came down.  
  
“Thank you~! I'm off to my first magic lesson.” Mabel walked up to him and kissed his cheek. “Wish me luck?”  
  
“Good luck and have fun.” Thaddeus wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Remember, look for his Journal while you're there.” He handed her Journal 2 and patted it with a smile. “Knowledge for knowledge.”  
  
She winked at him, holding the book close to her. “I know the plan. Take care of Dipper while I'm gone?”  
  
“I'll do my best not to offend him into running into the woods again.” Thaddeus chuckled.  
  
“ _I'm right here._ ” Dipper said, sitting at the table with a huff and grabbing an apple.  
  
Mabel giggled and spun away from him, Thaddeus letting her go. “Well, I'm off! See you later~!”  
  
“We're counting on you, darling.” Thaddeus blew her a kiss.  
  
Mabel smiled and walked down the hill towards Gideon's place, knocking on the door three times. The door opened and a large, tall man looked at her curiously. “Hi, I'm here to see Gideon for my magic lesson? Is he home?” She asked sweetly.  
  
“Ohh, okay. Come on in.” He opened the door wider. “Gideon, your guest is here.”  
  
“Send her in, I'm setting up.” Gideon said from one of the rooms.  
  
Bud nodded and closed the door behind her. “I'll show you to him.” He walked ahead of her, glancing back at her every now and then. The girl did NOT look like she was here for a magic lesson with his son. Maybe some _other_ kind of 'magic', but certainly not what Gideon was planning. But, maybe that was just her usual fashion. He vaguely recalled seeing this girl with Stanford Pines the last time he'd set foot in the Tent of Telepathy.  
  
He opened a door and beckoned her in. “He's in here.”  
  
“Be careful not to knock anything over.” Gideon said, smoothing out a square carpet he was sitting on. Candles were set up all over the room and Mabel glanced at the bed as she came in, noting how soft it looked. A few rose petals on it and she'd happily spread her hair and legs all over that thing.  
  
Gideon was wearing his blue cloak, she noticed, but the hood was down and she couldn't see if he was wearing anything underneath. She kind of hoped he wasn't. She knelt down on the rug and set Journal 2 on her lap. “I brought my uncle's book that I found. You said you wanted to see it?”  
  
He nodded and picked it up, setting it to the side for now. “Let's focus on the lesson for now. Father, would you close the door?”  
  
“Yep.” Bud closed the door and walked away.  
  
Mabel let her jacket slip off her shoulders and hiked up her skirt a bit, smiling demurely. “Where do we start?”  
  
“I was thinking with a light spell. They're good for if you get lost in the woods or a cave or if you're underground. It's also good for blackouts.” Gideon opened a book. “Not your show, though, because the light spells don't show well in well-lit places. Maybe if you dimmed the lights for that portion...but it does require a hand to be in use at all times. There are floating light spells, but those are more complex.”  
  
“What do I need to do?” Mabel asked.  
  
“It's pretty simple. All it takes is a word and to visualize. After a while, you'll be able to cast the light spell just by _thinking_ it and visualizing it. Catch people off-guard when they're trying to rob or just attack you. I have to warn you, keep the light at full arm's length from your face or it will blind you briefly. And don't look directly into it.” Gideon held out his hand. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Oh, I'm _ready_.” Mabel smiled seductively.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's raring to go!


	14. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finds out that Gideon isn't going to be seduced but returns home with information anyway and Dipper finds out Thaddeus' true colors after he enters his study without permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel couldn't understand it. They had been at this for over two hours now and she'd been giving him physical hints that would drive any guy wild, but Gideon wasn't showing the slightest bit of interest! Was he gay? Should they try sending Dipper at him, instead? The thought was amusing, but Dipper would probably mess it up.  
  
“My legs are a bit sore...can we move this to the bed?” She asked, shifting on the carpet.  
  
“We'd have to stop the lesson. I mean, you're doing brilliantly, but it's your choice if you want to stop it or not.” Gideon snuffed out the light spell again in his clenched fist and Mabel did the same.  
  
“I'd like a break. Maybe we can relax, read our books?” Mabel tapped Journal 2. “I'd like to see yours.”  
  
“Alright, I'll go tell father to make us some tea.” He snapped his fingers to turn on the light and then waved his hand over the candles to put them out. “Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll be right back.” He unfastened his cloak and Mabel was disappointed to see he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts underneath. What was she thinking, expecting him to be shirtless?  
  
“I'll be waiting.” She smiled and got up, going over to sit on the bed as he left the room. She unbuttoned her top a little more to show cleavage and pulled her skirt up a little bit more, so she was showing her thighs. Then she draped herself over Gideon's pillows, sighing. Yes, she liked this bed.  
  
Gideon came back into the room and started to clean up their magic lesson stuff. Mabel sat up a bit, smiling at him. “Oh, you don't have to do that. Aren't we getting right back to it after our break?” Mabel asked.  
  
Gideon looked up at her. “I don't want father to trip over these when he brings the tea. And...why is your shirt like that?”  
  
“What? It's hot. All this magic has made me very warm and sweaty.” Mabel ran a hand down her leg.  
  
“Well, there's a bathroom attached over there, and...oh. Wait.” Gideon looked back at her, lowering his pointing hand. “Are you trying to seduce me?”  
  
“Is it working?” She asked.  
  
“Well, I'm sure it _would_ be, if I wasn't taking medication right now to keep me from being aroused.” Gideon shook his head. “You're, uh... _very_ into me, apparently. Wow.”  
  
“Why would you do that?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Because magic has a really harsh price for getting into it young.” Gideon sighed heavily. “Let's change the subject. And you might want to button up, because I doubt you want to seduce my father.” He picked up Journal 2 and then walked over to his desk, hesitating a bit. It was okay. He would just make sure it didn't leave this room. He could let her see it. He touched the drawer and silently changed the spell to unseal it before he opened it and took out Journal 1. “Let's read.” He smiled at her.  
  
–  
  
“Well, that was...disappointing.” Mabel sighed, walking into the house.  
  
“What, you couldn't seduce a kid?” Dipper asked, looking up from his book.  
  
“No...he  _ can't _ be seduced, apparently he's using something to keep himself from getting aroused.” Mabel sighed, placing her hand on her hip. “And here I was starting to wonder if we'd have to send  _ you _ at him.”  
  
“Uh, why?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Well, if he was  _ gay _ ...” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Dipper made a face. “Ew, no. Gross.”  
  
“Well, maybe you can catch him sometime when he's not using it. Did you see the book?” Thaddeus asked.  
  
“Yeah, but he wouldn't let me take it with me. Handed me back ours, though, so I don't think he wants to steal it.” Mabel shrugged. “He was very interested in Will's summoning circle. Said something about symbols.”  
  
An oven mitt fell down off the counter and Thaddeus laughed a bit. “You clutz!”  
  
“What's that about?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Oh, apparently Great Uncle Stanford is trying to use an oven mitt to communicate with us. He's been doing this the past hour, Thaddeus thinks it's hilarious.” Dipper shrugged. “Was freaky when it first started, though.”  
  
“Anyways, I wasn't able to take notes, but I  _ do _ remember what I saw.” Mabel tapped her temple.  
  
“Good girl. Let's go into my study and you can tell me what you remember.” Thaddeus walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her along to another room.  
  
Dipper watched them go, frowning. “He never lets  _ me _ in his study.” He mumbled to the air.  
  
The oven mitt started to float again, going after them, but the door was shut in its face. Dipper sighed and went back to his book, trying not to think about what might be in Thaddeus' study.  
  
–  
  
“Shame the poor girl went through all that effort for nothing.” Bud remarked. “You should let her, she's been getting into magic.”  
  
“If she was strong enough to Mark me, she would be going through it herself. And I'd rather not, thanks.” Gideon said, setting down his tea. “Besides, I barely know her. That'd be like sex on the first date. A stupid idea.”  
  
“Hm, true.” Bud nodded, sitting back in his seat. “Although...it  _ is _ a tempting thought. We wouldn't have to worry about rivalries if we were partners.”  
  
“I'm  _ not _ going to marry Mabel Pines.” Gideon said, shook his head.  
  
“Not even for business?” Bud asked.  
  
Gideon shot him a look. “I will  _ never _ marry 'for business'.” He got up and stalked off to his room.  
  
Bud shrugged. “Worth a shot! Just think about it!”  
  
Gideon scowled and shut the door behind him. “Sometimes, father, you can be so....uuuugh.” He groaned, sliding down his door.   
  
He noticed his phone vibrating and pulled it out, reading the text from Mabel.  
  
**[I had a good time today! ;) I look forward to our next lesson. Would you like me to wear something not so seductive next time?]**

He chuckled a bit and typed out his response before sending it.  
  
 **[That would be preferred. I'm pretty sure my father was considering taking you as his new lover when he saw you today.]**  
  
Her response came after a bit and he stifled a laugh.  
  
 **[Ewwwww, no! I don't like him! D8 I'll wear something less seductive next time. Same time next week?]**  
  
He nodded, typing out his response.  
  
 **[Yep. See you then. Would you like to learn a water spell next?]**  
  
He got up and went to his desk. His phone vibrated and looked to see a heart emoji sent from Mabel. “I assume that's a 'yes'.” He mused, sitting down.  
  
Those symbols on the wheel...those _had_ to be what Stanford was talking about. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started to draw them out. “I know these..” He mumbled. “Some of them.” He started to write names under the symbols. “Pacifica has earrings in this shape, she's had them as long as I can remember. Robert has this symbol painted on his guitar...this is mine...Mabel's...Dipper's...I assume six fingers is Stanford...this is Shriner...I don't know these three.” He sat back, frowning.  
  
He got another text and checked it. It was from Mabel, apparently.  
  
 **[Hey, I don't think I got Pacifica's number before. Can I have it? I wanted to ask her out for another shopping trip, the girl's got style!]**  
  
He couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth from reading that. Mabel really was a sweet girl, even if she did try to seduce him. He checked with Pacifica first before sending Mabel his cousin's number and then got up to take a bath.

–

Dipper stared at Thaddeus' study quietly. Mabel and Thaddeus had gone out to the tent so she could show off the magic she'd learned, leaving him and Will alone in the house – well, aside from Oven Mitt over there. Maybe he could take just a peek...  
  
He slowly got up, setting down his book, and walked over to the study door, gripping the doorknob. It turned and he smiled before pushing it open and stepping inside. Will silently watched him, following close behind to make sure he didn't get into anything dangerous.  
  
The room was full of strange writings and symbols. Confused, he walked over and picked up a paper, seeing what looked like a weird colored X on it. “What is all this? Was it in Journal 1?” He asked himself. Then he picked up another paper, frowning. “Some kind of code...maybe I can decipher this...unless.” He looked at Will. “Can you read this?”  
  
Will looked alarmed but slowly nodded.  
  
“What does it say?” Dipper asked, bringing it over to him.  
  
Will glanced at the door nervously. “...It says...'the door will open when all the symbols are gathered'.”  
  
“Door?” Dipper frowned, looking at it. “What door?”  
  
They both froze as firm hands gripped their shoulders. “The one you shouldn't have come through. Will, out.”   
  
Will looked at Dipper but Thaddeus pulled him around and pushed him through the door, shutting the door behind him. “Why are you in here, Dipper?” Thaddeus asked coolly.  
  
“W-Well, you let Mabel in here earlier, so I--”  
  
“Mabel has  _ earned _ the right to enter here by contributing to the cause. She also knows better than to pry around my desk and ask questions.” Thaddeus gripped Dipper's shoulder tighter and roughly turned him to face him. “You, on the other hand? Aside from allowing me into your home, you have been more of an obstacle than anything. You don't respect my property, you're too curious for your own good, and that's  _ bad _ .”   
  
“Ow, you're hurting me.” Dipper winced, looking at his hand.  
  
“Don't you  _ ever _ come in here without permission again, do you understand?” Thaddeus snatched the paper from his hand and walked over to the desk, setting it down. “Get out.”  
  
“What door was it talking about?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I said get out.” Thaddeus glared at him, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
“No!  _ I _ brought you here,  _ I _ summoned Will,  _ I  _ deserve to know the secrets!” Dipper insisted.  
  
Thaddeus turned to him and walked over, bringing a hand up to cup Dipper's cheek with a smile. “My dear child...” His hand moved lower and wrapped around Dipper's neck, making him gasp in pain as he was lifted into the air, the smile changed to a scowl. “Do not ever  _ assume _ what you 'deserve' again.” He snapped his fingers and the door opened. He then threw Dipper out, slamming the door shut behind him as Dipper hit the floor hard.  
  
Stanford gasped and flew over to him. “Dipper? Dipper, are you alright? Oh, if only I knew how to _ talk _ with this thing!”  
  
Dipper moved his hand to his neck, too in shock to even speak. Will walked over and knelt next to him, offering him a hand up. “I told you he was dangerous. Or... _ tried _ to tell you, anyway. Are you okay?”  
  
“I...” Dipper slowly pushed himself to his feet, a haunted look in his eyes. “He's never...never hurt me before...”  
  
“Dipper...” Will stood up. “We can't let him get his way. We can't let him find the other symbols, okay? Dipper? Are you listening?”  
  
Dipper rubbed at his neck before running upstairs. He heard the door open and Will crying out in pain before he shut his bedroom door and threw himself on his bed. How could he have been so  _ stupid _ ? He could  _ see _ that Mabel was the favored one, as always! She was the older twin, the talented one, the wanted one, the smart one, the  _ lady _ . He was the younger twin, the waste of space, the screw-up, the idiot, the  _ child.  _ Even _ Thaddeus _ chose her over him, and he had met him first! He buried hot tears in his pillow and curled up on his bed, sobbing softly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooouch, that's gonna bruise.


	15. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overcome with despair and fear, Dipper escapes into the woods and encounters Gideon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel came into the house while Dipper was still upstairs and he could hear her and Thaddeus talking before he heard the study door open and close again. Did she even know that Thaddeus had abused him? Did she even care? He slowly got up and went to his dresser, pulling out a scarf to cover up his bruised neck before he opened the window and gripped his amulet, flying out. He needed time to himself, time to think, time to...to what? Every part of him was screaming to just leave, but what did he have at home? Screaming parents who were working through their relationship that also disliked him over his sister.   
  
Everyone in this town looked down on him. Wendy called him “kiddo”, Gideon called him “boy”, Will and Thaddeus called him “child”, Mabel called him”brat”...it seemed he didn't have anyone. He flew over the woods aimlessly, not even caring about where he was going or how far from home he was now. He gripped the amulet for dear life and looked ahead, trying not to think of the way Thaddeus had looked at him before he'd grabbed his neck. That cold, condescending smile...he'd only seen him do that to Will up until now.  
  
THUNK! “WAK!”  
  
“Whoa!” Dipper was knocked off-balance by the Hawk-topus and he plummeted to the forest floor. He tried to grab his amulet again but it got caught on a branch and snapped off, dropping him to the ground roughly. The amulet fell from the branch and into a crack in the ground too thin for him to reach in. “Great. Just fucking great! This day just can't get any worse, can it?!”  
  
He sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. Would they even look for him? It's not like they knew he was gone. He reached up and massaged his neck, staring blankly at the sky. It would be dark soon. Mabel had learned a light spell for such moments, but he didn't know it. Besides, he couldn't use magic without the amulet.  
  
He could hear something growling near him and shivered, trying to get up. “Ow, ow, ow!” He winced, stopping. His leg was wounded, and it hurt to move it. “Damn it...am I gonna die here?”  
  
A large beast came out of the woods, looking hungry. He stared at it silently before sighing, resigning himself to his fate. The beast came closer and started to sniff at him before it ran a claw down his chest. Great, apparently the beast was going to feel him up before eating him. Maybe it hated the taste of human clothes.  
  
Suddenly, the beast howled and jerked back away from a strange glowing object. The object moved close it again and the beast fled, leaving him alone. Then it dropped down onto his chest and a familiar blue cloak approached him.  
  
“For someone who hates the woods so much, you sure do like coming in here a lot.” Gideon remarked, looking down at him. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Not you...” Dipper looked away.  
  
Gideon walked over and knelt next to him. “Where's your amulet?”  
  
“It's in that crack there.” Dipper sighed.  
  
Gideon reached over to the crack and his eyes glowed a soft gold color, the amulet floating up. “Here you go. Can you move?”  
  
“Uhm...no.” Dipper admitted. What the hell, being helped by Gideon was better than dying.  
  
“What's with the flamboyant gold scarf?” Gideon asked, gripping the amulet tightly. “Hold still.” He floated Dipper up and walked alongside him. “My cabin's not far from here.”  
  
“None of your business. You have a cabin?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Mmhm. Over here.” Gideon pushed aside from bushes and approached a well-lit cabin. “Here we are.” He opened the door and floated Dipper inside and onto a couch. “Now, where does it hurt?” He closed the door and walked to a shelf.  
  
“Uh, my leg.” He moved a hand up to grip his scarf. “I think I hit it on something.”  
  
“Alright, let me see.” Gideon walked over and pulled up his pant-leg. “Ohh...yeah, that's pretty bad. It's not broken, is it?” He carefully moved his hand over it, feeling the bone.  
  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow, no, I don't think so.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Good. That'll make this easier.” Gideon walked over to the self again, getting down a bottle. Then he went to a box and opened it, pulling out a vial.  
  
“What is that?” Dipper asked.  
  
“A healing potion. It will accelerate the natural healing ability of your body.” Gideon filled the vial and then closed the bottle, putting it back on the shelf. “Do _not_ drink it.”  
  
“What happens if you drink it?” Dipper asked.  
  
“The one person that was stupid enough to try has never been seen again.” Gideon said, carefully pouring the vial's contents over dipper's wounded leg. “Just your leg is hurt, right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded, glancing away.  
  
Gideon looked up at him, frowning. “You're lying. Where else are you hurt?”  
  
“Just my pride.” Dipper laughed a bit.  
  
Gideon narrowed his eyes and held up a glowing hand. Dipper's scarf moved from around his neck and into his hand and Dipper quickly covered his neck with his hands in response. “What happened to your neck? Show me.”  
  
“No.” Dipper looked away.  
  
“Show me.” Gideon walked over to him, dropping the scarf on the couch and using his magic to instead move Dipper's hands from his neck.  
  
“Stop it! I don't want to!” Dipper cried.  
  
Gideon stopped, sighing. “Fine. Don't show me. But I can't treat it unless I see it, so get used to wearing the scarf.” He tossed it at him.  
  
Dipper caught the scarf and stared at it before pursing his lips. He couldn't let Mabel know. “...Alright. But, don't tell anyone, okay?”  
  
“Doctor/patient confidentiality.” Gideon brought a finger to his lips in the “shh” pose.  
  
Dipper sighed and moved his hands from his neck. Gideon gasped when he saw the bruises. “Who did that to you?” He breathed.  
  
“It doesn't matter. Can you heal it or not?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon went to get the bottle again. “Dipper, are you in a dangerous situation?”  
  
“No.” Dipper said defensively. “I'm hungry, though. Ran out before dinner...”  
  
Gideon walked over to him with the freshly-filed vial and gently tilted Dipper's head up so he could reach the wound. 'Six fingers.' He thought, frowning. 'The demon.' He sighed softly. “Alright, hold still and keep your head tilted back like this.”  
  
“Right.” Dipper sighed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
“I don't have anything right now, but I'll get you some food when we're done here. I want you to stay the night here while your body is healing.”  
  
“Phone...” Dipper reached into his pocket. “...No service?”  
  
“Technology doesn't work here, we're too close to a Fairy Circle.” Gideon explained as he carefully poured the potion over Dipper's wound. “I'll send a message to your family while I'm out.” He moved the empty vial out and went to the door. “Unless...you don't _want_ them to know where you are?”  
  
“Why wouldn't I want them to know?” Dipper asked, frowning.  
  
“Six fingers.” Gideon opened the door. “This place is warded so no one can go in and out of this place without me. Please, get some rest.”  
  
“So, I'm trapped?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No, you're protected. I don't want you getting impatient and limping outside.” Gideon sighed and walked out. “I'll be back soon. Go to sleep.”  
  
Dipper watched the door closed and brought a hand to his neck. “He doesn't actually care...he pities you, that's all.” He muttered.  
  
–  
  
“Dipper?” Mabel opened their bedroom door. “Dipper, it's time for dinner.” She frowned, looking around. “Dipper?” She walked to the window and looked out it. “Oh... _tell_ me you're not in the woods again.”  
  
“Mabel, are you coming?” Thaddeus walked over to the door.  
  
“I can't find Dipper. Looks like he's run off again.” Mabel sighed. “He's never taken being told off well. I mean, he _needed_ a good telling off, but I guess I should've expected this when you told me you scolded him for going into your study.”  
  
“He'll show up, he always does.” Thaddeus shrugged. “Let's go eat. We'll save him some food.”  
  
They came downstairs and were surprised to see Gideon at the door, which Will had opened. “Gideon! What a pleasant surprise!”  
  
“I found your nephew in the woods. He's hurt. I'm taking care of him for the night.” Gideon said calmly. “Don't go looking for him, and don't worry about him.”  
  
“See? I told you he'd be fine.” Thaddeus told Mabel before going to the table.  
  
Mabel walked over to Gideon. “Thanks. He's an idiot, but he's still my brother. If you hadn't found him...why was he hurt?”  
  
“I didn't really get the details, but it looked like he fell. He has leaves in his hair.” Gideon shrugged. “Anyways, I'm off to get him something non-perishable to eat.”  
  
“Thank you.” Mabel smiled.  
  
Gideon nodded and turned to go before turning to look at her. “Is...everything okay at home? This is the third time he's run off into the woods upset in one week.”  
  
Mabel sighed. “He's just...adjusting, I guess. Text me later, okay? I gotta go to dinner.” Mabel turned to go.  
  
Gideon nodded and walked off. It didn't seem like Mabel knew of the abuse her brother had suffered, which was why Dipper had said not to tell her. Well, he'd said not to tell _anyone_ , but Gideon figured his sister most of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's getting a liiiittle bit concerned about the boy twin.


	16. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gideon's out getting food, Dipper forages for food around Gideon's cabin and wooooow that mushroom tasted good but he might be poisoned now? Luckily, Gideon knows just what to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper sighed as he watched the sky outside the window he could see from his place on the couch. How much time had passed? He had no idea. He pulled out his phone and checked it. 'Two hours...so hungry.' He put his phone away and slowly pushed himself up. His leg didn't hurt as much anymore, and he could limp over to Gideon's shelf. Those mushrooms looked edible.  
  
He took down the jar and pulled one out, looking at it curiously. Red, with a gold design – that was different. He took a bite and then instantly regretted it, realizing that this could very well be poison. This suspicion was confirmed when he stumbled back, dizzy, and dropped the jar. “Oh....shit...” He groaned, stumbling back a bit more before he fell to the floor. “Uggh...”  
  
The door opened and someone walked in. Gideon. It had to be Gideon, he'd warded the place. He groaned and released the mushroom he was holding. “Gid...”  
  
“Dipper!” Gideon set down what he was carrying and ran over to him. “Dipper, what are you doing on the floor?!” He pulled him into a sitting position, supporting him with his body. “Are you alright?”  
  
“You have...the prettiest pink eyes.” Dipper said, blushing a bit.  
  
Looked like Dipper was getting a bit of pink tint to his own eyes, Gideon noticed. He frowned and picked up the fallen mushroom, looking at the bite in it. “How long ago did you eat this?”  
  
“I dunno...just now? You're so warm...” Dipper cuddled up to him.  
  
Gideon sighed. “Well, hopefully this will be enough. I'm going to have to explain this later, aren't I?” He tilted Dipper's chin up and pressed his lips to his. Dipper let out a soft moan and reached up a hand, lacing his fingers with Gideon's hair as he parted his lips hungrily. Reluctantly, Gideon used his tongue to turn it into a deeper, much more intimate kiss, and they clashed tongues for a bit before Dipper's grip loosened and he fell limp. Gideon broke the kiss and carefully lifted him onto the couch. “Well, that was...interesting.”  
  
“Mm...” Dipper shifted in his sleep.   
  
Gideon smoothed his bangs from his forehead and sighed. “You've cooled off. Good.” He then checked on his wounds. The bruises on his neck were gone, but his leg still needed to heal. He took the sandwiches he'd bought and took them over to sit in the cupboard until Dipper woke up. Then he got down another potion and poured some into a vial, taking a drink. “It's a good thing it didn't wear off earlier.” He muttered.  
  
“Nn...” Dipper started to wake up and he put the potion back, gently setting the vial into a bucket to be washed with the others, before going to his side. “What...happened? I ate a mushroom...am I dead?”  
  
“No, you're not dead.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “The mushroom you ate is a magical plant called The Scarlet Letter. It's a primary ingredient in love potions.”  
  
“Oh, great.” Dipper groaned.  
  
“Whoever eats it then has to either avoid eye contact for a few hours or have intimate relations with the first person they see while under its influence.” Gideon went on. “If you don't do anything with that person after three days, your body will overheat and you will die.”  
  
Dipper paled. “Seriously?!”  
  
“Magic is dangerous. Luckily, I found you only moments after you ate it and was able to satisfy the magic with just a tongue-kiss. Had I been any later, I would've had to rub your body, too.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“You _kissed_ me?!” Dipper cried.  
  
“You ate my potion ingredient. We're even.” Gideon went to gather up the fallen jar and dispose of the contents.  
  
“You _kissed_ me!” Dipper said in disbelief.  
  
“Yes, I did.” Gideon rolled his eyes. “It was to save your life, don't think into it too much.”  
  
“...Was it good, at least?” Dipper asked.  
  
“You seemed to think so.” Gideon shrugged. “I suppose it wasn't entirely unpleasant.”  
  
“Right...Mabel said something about you not getting aroused. Why, exactly?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I'm going through something called a supernatural heat. When young wizards turn 13, their bodies start to release a pheromone until they are Marked by a stronger supernatural creature by way of having sex.” Gideon explained. “There are workarounds, one of which I am using. The heat goes on from 13 to 18.”  
  
“So, if you don't get aroused, the pheromones don't get...released?” Dipper asked.   
  
“Exactly. The heat pretty much makes me aroused 24/7 unless I take a potion to keep myself from becoming aroused at all.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Sounds scary.” Dipper said honestly.  
  
“It is.” Gideon nodded. “It's very scary. Just one of the price tags attached to using magic. You're not strong enough yet to start having the heat, and you'll probably be too old for it by the time you are.”   
  
“Lucky me.” Dipper sighed. “Did you...let my family know I'm here?”  
  
“Yes. Are you going to tell me why Stanford throttled you?” Gideon asked, going to the cupboard to get out the sandwiches. “I got sandwiches for dinner.”  
  
“He's not _normally_ that way...I disobeyed. I was stupid.” Dipper glanced to the side guiltily.  
  
“Stanford isn't _normally_ violent at all. And he's actually in the Mindscape right now, so why don't you tell me about the demon inhabiting his body?” Gideon walked over and handed him a sandwich. “And about these symbols he's collecting.”  
  
“I don't know anything about collecting symbols.” Dipper frowned. “Wait...'the door will open when all the symbols are gathered'. I have no idea what it means, but that's all I managed to get translated for me before he found me in his study and threw me out.” He rubbed his neck. “Literally.”  
  
Gideon frowned. “I'm not sure what it means. The Cosmos hasn't been very forthcoming, either.”  
  
“By the way, where's my amulet?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Oh, here.” Gideon pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to him. “Here you go.”  
  
Dipper took it and fastened it back onto his tie. “So...I guess...I should thank you. That thing would've killed me if you hadn't been there.”  
  
“Your death was not on its agenda, I can assure you of that.” Gideon said, shaking his head.   
  
“Then what the hell did it want?” Dipper asked.  
  
“A mate.” Gideon took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
Dipper paled. “A _what_?! It wanted to...to have _sex_ with me?!”  
  
“Yes. And, by the way, both boys and girls of that species have penises. The only difference is which carries the baby.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“Hell...” Dipper ran a hand through his hair. “I really _was_ about to be fucked over...”  
  
“Don't worry, though, the pendant I used will chase it off your scent. Just keep it on you. Also, try not to be helpless in the woods again. You're lucky the gnomes didn't grab you.” Gideon rolled his eyes.  
  
“Gnomes?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yes. They tend to go after humans to find a bride for their king. They think any young, beardless and pretty person is a girl, and you fit the criteria so they would've targeted you. Fortunately, they aren't nocturnal.” Gideon explained. “Are you going to eat?”  
  
“Uh...right.” Dipper started on his sandwich.  
  
“You still haven't told me about the demon.” Gideon reminded him.  
  
Dipper sighed. “...I don't know _what_ he is. He told me how to keep Will from leaving me and then entered the household and...took it over. Mabel adores him, he adores her, and I guess I'm just...in the way of them now.”  
  
“In the way of _what_?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Heck if I know. I went into his study to find out and got a bruised neck and more questions for my troubles. And I doubt he's gonna let Will translate for me again, pretty sure he was hitting him when I went upstairs.” Dipper glanced to the side.  
  
“Can I at least get a name?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Thaddeus. His name's Thaddeus Strange.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
Gideon frowned. “But, that's...he's been an inhabitant of this town for years. He went missing a couple weeks ago. He's a _demon_?”  
  
“Apparently? Wait, he's a resident?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He generally kept to himself, so not many people even noticed he'd gone missing until someone noticed his flowers were dying.” Gideon looked towards the window. “To think he was a demon this whole time...no wonder I could never read his mind or see his future. No wonder the Cosmos has been...unresponsive lately when it comes to your family.”  
  
“Yeah. And I'm the one that invited him in...” Dipper frowned. “Wait, it has? Wait, you were trying to _spy_ on us?”  
  
“No, I was trying to find out why your family has a dark miasma around it.” Gideon sighed. “This is a problem. I haven't had any new visions yet, either...”  
  
Dipper sighed. “...I should probably get home...he might be pissed I told you all of this, though.”  
  
Gideon frowned. “Dipper, I'm going to ask you again. Are you in a dangerous situation right now?”  
  
“No, probably not. Mabel wouldn't let him hurt me again.” Dipper shook his head. “I'm feeling kind of tired.”  
  
“There's a bed in the other room.” Gideon pointed to a door. “Oh, and a bathroom there.” He pointed to another door.  
  
“What is this place for, exactly?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Officially it's where I make potions. But, it's also become a hospital ward for people that wander into the woods when they aren't supposed to.” Gideon looked at him pointedly.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. So...you knew about this stone before, right?” Dipper fingered the amulet.  
  
“Yeah. I used to have one.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“You did?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon finished his sandwich and reached for another, handing Dipper another one. “Yeah. I was born with powers, but when I was eight my powers overwhelmed me and I entered a coma. My mother found that amulet for me and I used it until I was ten years old.”  
  
“What happened when you were ten?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon sighed. “...I was flying around with my amulet, like you like to do, and I got caught in a storm. I lost sight of where I was going and hit a cliff, breaking the amulet. My powers exploded and now...no more cliff.”  
  
“Wow.” Dipper cringed. “What'd you do?”  
  
“Aside from destroy a cliff? I realized that the amulet was actually in the way of my development. It kept my powers in check as long as I wore it, but I needed a more permanent solution. So, I went to the queen of the fairies and asked her to teach me how to control my powers. Then I had my first vision in a long time. It seems that the amulet was stopping the cosmos from reaching me fully, and I only had a little bit of time to warn the town about the earthquake coming and get everyone evacuated.” Gideon sighed. “You, however, don't naturally have powers, so that's not such a problem for you. I was using it to suppress my powers, you're using it to gain them.”  
  
“So, what happens if I hit a cliff and the amulet breaks? Will I blow something up?” Dipper asked.  
  
“If you are using magic when it happens, possibly yourself.” Gideon said grimly.  
  
Dipper paled. “O-Oh...”  
  
“I _said_ to use caution. This is why you don't dive straight in like a lunatic. And now you're involved with a demon, too!” Gideon shook his head. “You must have the worst luck.”  
  
“Heh...yeah...” Dipper rubbed his neck again.  
  
He had to admit it, Gideon wasn't so bad once he got to know him. He was still irritated by his tone sometimes, but at least he genuinely cared. “...Hey, that kiss thing...we take it to our graves, right?”  
  
“Of course.” Gideon nodded. “Your sister would tease you relentlessly and Pacifica would ask me how it was and if I liked it and all sorts of weird questions.” He made a face.  
  
“Good. Then we agree to never ever speak of it again.” Dipper sighed and ate more of his sandwich.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice bonding time. :)


	17. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against his better judgement, Gideon takes Dipper home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Are you sure you want to go back in there” Gideon asked as they stood outside the Mystery Museum.  
  
“...Yeah.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“If it gets dangerous again, you know where I live. Do. Not. Hesitate.” Gideon said firmly before knocking on the door.  
  
Dipper smiled a bit before dropping it and raising his chin as the door opened, Mabel on the other side. “Dipper!” She opened the door wider and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. “You worried us so much! You worried me! What do you have to say for yourself? You can't keep running off like that!” She looked at Gideon. “Thanks for taking care of him and bringing him back.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “I hope I don't have to do it again.” He glanced at Stanford—no, _Thaddeus—_ walking over to join them at the door.  
  
“You've always been such a help. Thank you, Gideon.” He smiled, extending a hand to him.  
  
Gideon glanced at his hand, noticing it was the same one that had throttled Dipper, and then took it, shaking it with a smile. “I'm always happy to help. I have to go now, though. I have plans with my cousin.” He released Thaddeus' hand and looked at Dipper. “Take care.”  
  
“Whatever.” Dipper mumbled, glancing away.  
  
“Dipper, be nice. Thank you, sorry you had to put up with him all night.” Mabel smiled.  
  
Put up with what? His insecurities? His pain? His fears? Gideon just smiled and shook his head. “It was no trouble at all. See you later.” He then turned and walked away, glancing back at the closing door.  
  
–  
  
“So...” Thaddeus sighed, looking at Dipper. “I hope you've learned not to do that again. I mean, you just spent the whole night with your worst enemy.”  
  
“The horror.” Will said dryly from where he was flipping pancakes.  
  
“Silence.” Thaddeus glared at him. “Mabel, may I have a word with your brother?”  
  
“Sure.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Thank you. Let's go to my study, Dipper.” He walked over and opened the door, beckoning to Dipper.  
  
Dipper forced himself not to visibly react and walked over to join him, Thaddeus shutting the door behind him. Then he gripped Dipper's chin and tilted it up, looking at his neck. “Hm...no bruising. I assume Gideon did something about it. What did you tell him?”  
  
“Nothing. I said it was none of his business.” Dipper said, trying to keep from looking afraid.  
  
“Good. And what did you learn from him?” Thaddeus asked. “Anything of use?”  
  
“Uh, apparently he's been having trouble communicating with the Cosmos about our family.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Hm. So, he at least isn't able to learn of our plans. Good to know.” Thaddeus nodded slowly. “Did you learn anything else?”  
  
Dipper thought about everything they had talked about, about Thaddeus being a demon, about Gideon's tales of the dangers of magic, about how he had been in contact with Stanford. “No, nothing else.”  
  
“Hm. Well, it's something, I suppose, to know he can't spy on us.” He released his chin and opened the door. “You may go. And don't come in here without me again, understood?”  
  
Dipper nodded and walked out, sitting at the table next to Mabel. Will quietly put a plate of pancakes in front of him and held up the syrup bottle. Dipper nodded and Will poured it on until he held up a hand, prompting him to take it away.  
  
Thaddeus walked over and sat down with them. “Your next performance is tomorrow. Do you think you've practiced enough?”  
  
“Oh, definitely.” Mabel grinned. “We could always practice again, though! Right, Dipper?”  
  
He nodded quietly, busying himself with eating. Thaddeus raised an eyebrow. “Dipper?”  
  
Dipper sighed and set down his fork. “I think we're pretty good now, but...yeah. One more practice session wouldn't hurt.”  
  
“Good. You'll head out to the tent after breakfast.” Thaddeus nodded, accepting the plate of pancakes from Will.  
  
“Hey, why are we eating pancakes...with sprinkles in them? Mabel.” Dipper looked at her.  
  
Mabel grinned. “I thought you'd need the extra sugar after your night with Gideon. You two seem in pretty good shape, though, so I guess no fighting happened.”  
  
He nodded. “He was pretty much all-business after he found me wounded. I had a bit of a flight accident and crashed. Badly. Did you know he makes potions?”  
  
“Really?” Mabel gasped. “Ohh, I wonder if he makes love potions?”  
  
Dipper glanced to the side, recalling The Scarlet Letter mushroom. “Uh, maybe...I didn't ask. He used a healing potion on me, though. Fixed my leg right up.” And his neck, not that he would ever mention that.  
  
“And you didn't insult him once?” Mabel asked, amazed.  
  
“I don't know...to be honest, my mind was kind of cloudy from the pain.” Dipper admitted. “I don't think I did, though.” Noooo, instead he apparently got the guy to _kiss_ him, something Mabel couldn't manage. Was it weird to feel a bit of pride about that?  
  
–  
  
“And loop and under and through and loop and under and through and just keep doing that.” Pacifica smiled, watching as Gideon struggled with the crochet needles. “There you go, you're getting it!”  
  
“It's not easy, but I'm managing.” Gideon nodded, glancing at her earrings. The symbols...a door...what did it all mean? And Thaddeus Strange was a demon? Those kids were in over their heads, getting involved with him. Why were they even in Gravity Falls?  
  
“Hey, you're messing up. Are you distracted?” Pacifica nudged him. “Thinking about Maaaabel?”  
  
“...Well, technically, yes, but why?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I heard your dad talking to my mom, saying you and her had some chemistry. Apparently she tried to seduce you?” Pacifica grinned.  
  
Gideon sighed heavily. “We had a magic lesson! Yes, she did try, but I was unaffected. Father had this annoying marriage idea, which I shot down. He can't force me to stand at the alter.”  
  
Pacifica nodded. “So, apparently you were with her brother all night?”  
  
Gideon lowered the needles. “...He ran away from home. He had bruises on his neck and he'd hurt his leg. Honestly, I didn't want to take him back there.”  
  
“Bruises...?” Pacifica frowned. “But...why?”  
  
“Their uncle's possessed, apparently. And Dipper did something to piss off the one possessing his uncle, so he got throttled. I don't know why he would want to go back there.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Should we call the cops?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Sheriff Durland won't be any help here, this is purely supernatural. My responsibility.” Gideon picked up the needles again. “I just don't know how to help those kids.”  
  
“Does Mabel know?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Dipper didn't want her to know.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Hm.” Pacifica frowned. “Poor guy. I hope he's okay.”  
  
“I hope so, too.” Gideon looked in the direction of the Mystery Museum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's so worried for Dipper.


	18. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dipper and Mabel practice, they get a visit from Gideon and Pacifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Alright, so I've been working on a little something...Gideon showed me how to do floating lights for the show, so I'm going to cast the spell and put it in this ball. Then I'll toss you the ball and you'll go through the ring of fire with it before throwing it through back to me. Alright?” Mabel said, holding up a ball.  
  
“Why am I always going through the fire?” Dipper asked, fingering his necklace absently.  
  
“Because I said so. And what's that?” Mabel peered closely at it. “I _know_ you didn't bring that with you.”  
  
“Oh, Gideon gave it to me last night. Said it would protect me from a monster that'd taken a liking to me.” Dipper said, moving his hand from it.  
  
“Aww, I want a necklace from Gideon.” Mabel pouted. “Can I wear it?”  
  
“It's not jewelry, it's a deterrent.” He slipped the necklace into his shirt.  
  
“Come on, just for a bit?” Mabel reached for it.  
  
“No, he said I have to keep it on for two weeks for the beast to forget my scent.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“But, it's not fair that you got a necklace from him and I didn't!” Mabel pouted.  
  
“It's not a gift to show affection, it's to keep me from being _jumped_ by a _monster_!” Dipper argued. “I'll probably have to give it back in a couple weeks!”  
  
“Just for a few minutes!” Mabel reached for it it again.  
  
“Dipper, Mabel, why aren't your practicing?” Thaddeus asked, coming in to find them. “You should be out there already.”  
  
“Dipper's got a cool necklace from Gideon and he won't let me wear it.” Mabel huffed.  
  
“Can't you ask him for another one?” Thaddeus asked.  
  
“Mm...but I like _that_ one. I guess I'll see if he's got another like it.” Mabel pulled out her phone and started typing.  
  
Dipper breathed a sigh of relief and took the necklace out his shirt again. Thaddeus looked at it curiously. “So...what is it, exactly?”  
  
“It's to mask my scent, since I apparently got the interest of a monster Gideon had to save me from last night.” Dipper explained. “I don't know how it works, really.”  
  
“Huh. Interesting.” Thaddeus turned and walked to the flap. “Well, if you're done squabbling, it's time for practice.”  
  
Mabel put her phone away. “Alright. We can probably save the light-ball for next show, Dipper. Let's go practice!” She skipped out past Thaddeus.  
  
Dipper started to follow her, but froze when he felt Thaddeus' hand on his shoulder. He looked at him quietly, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to.  
  
“No need to look so afraid, Dipper. I'm just going to tell you to do your best, focus, and don't make yourself and your sister look bad.” Thaddeus squeezed his shoulder and then patted his back. “Good luck. I'd tell you 'break a leg', but you just might actually do that.”  
  
Dipper sighed and walked out to join his sister. “Hey, where's Will?” He looked around. “Will?”  
  
Will appeared in a burst of gold fire and bowed. “You summoned me?”  
  
“I was just wondering where you were.” Dipper walked over to where Mabel was waiting impatiently.  
  
  
Thaddeus walked over to Will as they started to practice. “Hm. He seems...different from yesterday.”  
  
“ _Gee_ , maybe because someone revealed himself to be an _asshole_ and hasn't _stopped_?” Will asked sardonically.  
  
“Watch your tongue, Triangle.” Thaddeus glared at him. “I bet Gideon has something to do with this. He caught him at a moment of weakness and probably _validated_ his desperate need for attention.”  
  
“Or maybe it's being throttled and thrown by his neck with his uncle's hand by someone he thought he could trust.” Will shrugged.  
  
“Triangle, I will not _hesitate_ if you don't shut your trap.” Thaddeus growled.  
  
Will listened that time, choosing instead to watch the two humans as they practiced their magic. Thaddeus walked over to join them, bringing the swords along.  
  
Will sighed and wished he could do more to help the younger twin. He was a selfish brat, but he didn't deserve that abuse.  
  
–  
  
“Hey, Mabel?” Dipper said when he got close to his sister again. “About Thaddeus...do you really think he's a good person?”  
  
“Good and evil are relative, but why do you ask?” She asked as she spun around him.  
  
“Well, he's just...seemed really cold to me.” Dipper said nervously. He couldn't tell her after all. She'd confront him and get hurt too...or maybe he feared that she _wouldn't_.   
  
“Well, you _did_ get into his study while he was out.” Mabel shrugged, taking his hand and twirling with it. “Maybe he's just still mad. He's got some pretty private stuff in there, even _I_ can't go in there unsupervised. When he _does_ take me in there, though, we have a great time together. The things he tells me, teaches me! He takes me places that _no one's_ ever taken me!”  
  
“That sounds questionable.” He said, watching as she spun away from him and then went to do her own thing. He sighed and went to do his own part, keeping busy and trying not to think about what she'd said. Which, of course, meant he was thinking about it. 'What could he be showing her in there? Does she know about the door? If she does, I bet she's been told not to tell me.' He flew through the rings of fire. 'Symbols, a door, what could it all mean? Gideon doesn't understand it either, and he's a really powerful mage. But, maybe if I could get him inside the study...' He righted himself and then flew back through them again. 'That's risky, though. I'd have to do it on a day that he's not going to be home for hours. Who knows what he'll do to me, though?'  
  
“Wow, you guys look great!”  
  
He righted himself and Mabel looked over from on top of her pegacorn. Pacifica and Gideon were standing at the entrance to the tent, Pacifica clapping excitedly.  
  
“This is a closed practice.” Thaddeus told them.  
  
“Mabel arranged to go on an outing with Pacifica today. When you didn't pick up the phone, we came to check on her.” Gideon replied.  
  
“Oh, shoot! Is it that time already?” Mabel looked at Thaddeus. “Can I go?”  
  
Thaddeus sighed. “Go on, have fun.” He smiled at her.  
  
Mabel flew over and hugged him. “Thank you~! I'll buy you something nice.” She kissed his nose before flying off to the dressing room to get her purse.  
  
“Dipper, I want you to keep practicing.” Thaddeus told him. “You're a little bit sloppy, why are you so distracted?”  
  
“Give him a break, he was almost assaulted last night. That's enough to freak _anyone_ out.” Gideon said, walking down to the stage. “He's only a boy, Stanford.”  
  
Thaddeus raised an eyebrow. “A boy he may be, but he's also a performer.”  
  
“Oh, I know _all_ about the trials of a performer. Give him a break or I'm kidnapping him.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Uh, you're _what_?” Dipper asked, lowering down to the stage floor.  
  
Mabel walked by, heading for the exit. “See you later! Don't kill each other while I'm gone!” She blew them a kiss and walked out with Pacifica.  
  
Thaddeus sighed. “Fine. Take a break, Dipper.” He turned and walked off. “I _knew_ him running into Gideon in the woods was a bad idea...” He muttered as he walked.  
  
Dipper watched him go, his brow furrowed. “You shouldn't have done that.” He said quietly. “He's going to take it out on me later. Or Will.”  
  
“I'm more concerned about the human, honestly. And he can't risk hurting you again. Once was enough to get my attention, he doesn't want to risk me getting fully involved.” Gideon looked at him. “Let's go for a walk.”  
  
“You know, this is completely destroying the pretense we still hate each other.” Dipper said, following him out.  
  
“I never hated you in the first place. I _still_ think you're immature but that's the fault of a failed upbringing and sibling favoritism.” Gideon said as they stepped outside. “And now you've got a demon to deal with. How much influence does he have over your sister?”  
  
“Uhh, she said something kind of questionable earlier. Something about him taking her to 'worlds she's never been' in the study.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Hm. That could be just him talking about other worlds to her.” Gideon pointed out.   
  
Dipper nodded. “I guess so. It's just, the way she said it...maybe I'm just looking into it too much. I mean, that'd be _gross_ , that's our _uncle_.”  
  
Gideon looked to the side. “Your uncle agrees with your sentiments.”  
  
“You can see and hear him?” Dipper gasped, looking at Gideon.  
  
“Mmhm. He's trapped in the Mindscape. As mind powers are my forte, I can see Mindscape sprites.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Mindscape...what?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Mindscape sprites. You know that thing you think you see out of the corner of your eye, but when you look it's gone? Or that you see when you're just barely between asleep and awake, and when you wake up fully it's gone even though it never moved from that spot? That's also a Mindscape sprite. They live in a parallel world to ours, on another spectrum.” Gideon explained. “Never truly in your sights, but just barely visible when you're not fully paying attention. They can communicate to our world by way of possessing different objects. They generally try to use things that can be moved like a mouth to get their voice out.”  
  
“Oh! The oven mitt! He's just been flailing around, but that's why he's using it?” Dipper asked.  
  
“...A sock puppet might be more effective.” Gideon said, laughing a bit. “Yes, I told him to use something to try to communicate with you. Has he tried miming talking with it?” He looked at Stanford again.  
  
Stanford gasped, smacking the side of his fist into his palm. “Is THAT what I'm supposed to do?!”  
  
“Yes, that _is_ what you're supposed to do.” Gideon nodded at him.  
  
“Has anyone ever said you look crazy when you talk to invisible things?” Dipper asked him.  
  
“I don't generally talk to Mindscape sprites in public.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Well, are they any other invisible things to worry about? How about ghosts?” Dipper asked.  
  
“If you mess with a ghost, they generally aren't invisible.” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Really?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yeah, and they can get pretty scary. I wouldn't advise--”  
  
“Nah, dude, totally mess with the ghosts. I mean, they were rude enough to stick around, what if people want to use that space for something else?” Wendy asked, walking up to them. “Sorry, couldn't help but join in. How you doing, Gid?” She reached to muss up his hair and Gideon moved back to avoid being touched.  
  
“Can you not? And don't disrespect the supernatural, ever.” Gideon said, moving a hand up to push hers back away from him.  
  
“Aww, why not? It's fun!” Wendy grinned.  
  
Dipper glanced to the side. It would make sense for those two to already know each other, he supposed. He noticed Thaddeus quietly watching them from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest in an impatient posture and quickly averted his eyes. What was he _doing_? He was only going to piss him off even more by doing this! “I'm going to go back inside.”  
  
“What? Why?” Wendy asked.  
  
“I gotta practice some more.” Dipper shrugged and headed back into the tent.  
  
Gideon watched him go, frowning. Dipper could figure out what he was thinking: why was he willingly going back? But, this was what _he_ wanted. He wanted fame and recognition, and if it meant spending extra time with a psychotic demon possessing his uncle then fine. He could do that. He'd just avoid pissing the guy off.  
  
Thaddeus came in to join him a bit after he started again. Dipper noticed Gideon looking in at him but when Wendy stole his hat and ran off he went after her, leaving Dipper alone.   
  
“You two seem to be closer than you let on when you returned.” Thaddeus commented, watching him fly through the rings of fire. “Did something else happen last night?”  
  
“Aside from him not being condescending and telling me not to use magic at all, not really.” Dipper replied.  
  
“Hm. I got the impression something more happened.” The exit flap closed with a snap of the fingers and the daylight vanished, leaving only the artificial lights. “Are you sure you didn't talk to him about _anything_ else?”  
  
He couldn't let Thaddeus know about their conversation. “Okay...there is _one_ other thing that happened.” Dipper sighed, lowering himself to the ground. “Don't tell Mabel, though. If she got all huffy about the necklace, I _know_ she'd be mad about this.”  
  
Thaddeus raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”  
  
“So...he left me alone to let the healing potion take effect while he went out to get food. I was really hungry, so once it didn't hurt _as_ much, I went looking for food. There were these mushrooms I found that looked good, but apparently were really dangerous and he had to kiss me to save my life.” Dipper admitted. “Long story short, without going into any small details. I guess it's kind of...made us a little more...friendly to each other?” He shrugged.  
  
“So, she _intentionally_ tries to seduce him and nothing happens, not even a kiss. You _accidentally p_ _oison yourself_ and he kisses you to save your life?” Thaddeus laughed. “Yes, your sister _would_ be upset about that!”  
  
“Yeah. So, you understand my reluctance to tell you about it earlier.” Dipper said nervously.  
  
“Is _that_ why you were so distracted earlier, boy?” Thaddeus laughed and walked over to him, patting his shoulder. “Ahh, you children! Getting all wrung out over a little kiss! It's adorable!” He turned and walked away, laughing. “Well, try not to get burned while thinking about the boy's lips too much!”  
  
Dipper blushed. Well, at least he didn't suspect him of anything _else_ that might've been talked about. “I'll try...” He then looked at Thaddeus. He seemed in a...jovial mood now. “Hey, can I ask a question?”  
  
“Hm?” Thaddeus stopped and looked at him.  
  
“Uhm...Mabel said something about you taking her to different worlds in the study...I didn't understand what she meant, but she seemed pretty...I dunno, overly excited about it, if you know what I mean?” Dipper asked. “You haven't been, uh...doing anything with her, have you?”  
  
Thaddeus smirked a bit. “Well...maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Maybe if you give me something really good, I'll let you in on our activities too.” He walked away, laughing.  
  
“...That doesn't answer my question...” Dipper said, frowning.  
  
“Go back to practice, Dipper. What happens in the study is between your sister and I.” He called to him before leaving the tent.  
  
Dipper sighed and went back to doing laps through the rings of fire before he switched to something less dangerous. He ended up leaving Thaddeus' side with more questions than answers again...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's very distracted. XD


	19. Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking answers, Gideon casts some painful magic that will alter his eyesight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (C) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> (Translations are at the bottom.)

Gideon couldn't understand it. Why would Dipper Pines want to stay with an abusive demon? Logically, it made _more_ sense to _run_ from the thing, but he instead went right back without even being called. He sighed and sat back in his chair, looking over the symbols. “'Gather the symbols'...'open the door'...what are these 'symbols'? What does this mean?” He tapped one of the unknowns. “Glasses...'ice'...a question mark...all so... _common_ , but apparently important enough with these particular people? Who are these people? Are they here in Gravity Falls already? Are they coming? What happens when the door opens? An _army_ , Stanford said?” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Tad Strange, what are you planning? Who are you, really? And who is 'Will'? Is he a Djinn, or a demon just like you?”  
  
And then there was the question of Mabel Pines. How involved was she? Was she just teasing her brother, or did she know about what Tad was planning? The fact that she might be deeply involved with a demon's plans made him wary of leaving her alone with Pacifica, but as long as he played dumb he might get information and Pacifica would be safe. He doubted Dipper would be able to find out anything more, though. Not without going in too deep to be afraid of double-crossing the demon. He could tell that Dipper was nervous about sharing what he _already_ knew, which wasn't much. And if the demon had hurt him once, chances were that he'd hurt him again.  
  
“Glasses...ice...question mark. Glasses...ice...question mark...I need to identify who has these symbols. Maybe if I...yes.” He got up and got out a tome, opening it to a page. “The Eyes of the Cosmos. Everything would be monochrome, but at least I could identify the ones that are in color as related to the Cosmos. From there, I can find out who is what symbol based on process of elimination.” He carried the tome to his magic circle carpet and set down the tome before going to set up and light candles and dim the lights.  
  
He looked at his handiwork and then slowly sat down, sighing. This was going to be...an interesting week, for sure. He picked up the tome and cleared his throat, his eyes half lidded as he spoke. “ _ **Aokqok, wlcpj qy Kuwvj jo kyy gvcj viqcpk acp poj polqcrre kyy. Wlcpj jo qy eoil Kuwvj, eoil Nogyl. Wuxj qy gujv gvcj eoi kyy, wuxj jo qy eoil Yeyk!**_ ”  
  
The candles went out, trapping him in darkness, and he gasped as he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes. “Ahhh....nnnn....ahhhh!” He brought his hands up to his eyes, feeling something slip from them. Something warm. Tears? Blood? He slowly got up and stumbled to the light-switch, turning it on before looking around.  
  
The world was completely monochrome. He walked to the mirror and looked inside to see his arms, legs and head matched the colors of the symbol, with the middle part taking up the rest of his body with the outline of his symbol around him. He pulled out a tissue and wiped blood from his cheeks, relieved to see the bleeding had stopped. “Okay...this should do it.” He nodded, stepping back and looking himself over. “Well, now I know what the Symbols will look like. Time to take a walk.”  
  
He cleaned up his work-space and flipped over the carpet before leaving his room. He passed by his father, not at all surprised _he_ was monochrome, and headed for the Mystery Museum. First of all, he wanted to see what they all looked like.  
  
He found the twins walking towards the tent. Dipper was covered in gold and there was the outline of a tree around him. Mabel's was more interesting, with her hair multiple colors while she herself was blue. A shooting star symbol showed up around her. Then he saw Stanford hovering around, glowing blue. He noticed that Thaddeus had glowing green eyes and was glowing a dark-green color, and Will—definitely not a Djinn—was in full color and glowing a dark-blue color.  
  
That wasn't a surprise, he knew _they_ were symbols. What _did_ surprise him, though, was Wendy coming out for a smoke break and glowing brown with the outline of... 'The Ice symbol.' He thought, seeing the word on her chest. 'Wendy's one of the symbols. Does Thaddeus know?'  
  
Okay, one down, two to go. He walked away from the Mystery Museum, heading to town.  
  
–  
  
“What's Gideon up to?” Mabel asked curiously, watching him stare at him silently before turning and walking away.  
  
“Who knows?” Dipper shrugged. “Maybe he got possessed.”  
  
“Nah, probably something else.” Wendy remarked, blowing out a smoke ring. “He does weird stuff sometimes. Anyways, don't you kids have practice or whatever?”  
  
“We've got a show in a few hours.” Mabel shrugged. “We're taking a break.”  
  
“Alright, if the boss is okay with it.” Wendy shrugged.  
  
“Thaddy?” Mabel looked at him. Dipper made a face and Wendy laughed.  
  
“Yes?” Thaddeus asked calmly.  
  
“We can take a break before the show, right?” Mabel asked.  
  
“If you feel confident.” Thaddeus nodded, then he walked inside again. Will stayed outside, but by the door.  
  
“Good. Let's go into town.” Wendy grinned at Dipper.  
  
“As long as it's not the mall again.” Dipper sighed and walked off with her. “Will, come.”  
  
Will nodded and followed them, catching up easily. Stanford followed behind, trying in vain to contact them again.  
  
–  
  
“Gideon!” Pacifica greeted when she saw him. She was glowing a gentle blue color, with the image of a llama outlining her body. “Hey, can I get your opinion on something?”  
  
“What is it?” Gideon walked over to her.  
  
“I need help deciding between these two colors.” Pacifica showed him a couple yarn balls.  
  
“Uhm...I'd like to help, but I can't actually _see_ color right now.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Why not?” Pacifica asked, concerned.  
  
“I'm using a spell called Eyes of the Cosmos to try to find the answer to a problem I'm facing. It's making everything but the answers I seek into monochrome.” Gideon explained apologetically.  
  
“Is that why your eye is bleeding, too?” Pacifica asked worriedly.  
  
“Ah, again?” Gideon pulled a tissue from his pocket and Pacifica gasped as she saw it was already stained. “An unfortunate side-effect. Magic always has a price, after all.” He carefully wiped up the blood. “See? It's already stopped.”  
  
“You really worry me sometimes, Gideon.” Pacifica frowned. “It's not permanent, right?”  
  
“Just a week.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
Pacifica sighed. “Well...good luck. Let me know if you need any help.”  
  
“Yeah.” Gideon turned to go and bumped into a wall of blue. “Oof!” Wait..color? He looked up to see a large man smiling apologetically down at him.  
  
“Ah, lo siento por eso chico. ¿Necesitas ayuda?” The man offered his hand. Gideon noticed the question mark outline around him and reached up to take his hand. One left. Wait, he didn't speak English just now, did he? Shoot.  
  
“Uhm...thanks.” Gideon said, pulling him up. “Uh, Pacifica? Do you know...what he's saying?”  
  
“Spanish? I know some, yeah.” Pacifica smiled at the man. “Lo siento por mi torpe primo. No me pareces conocido, ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?”  
  
“Acabo de mudarme con mi abuela, había estado con mi padre hasta ahora _._ ” The man smiled. “¡Soy Jesús!”  
  
“Es un placer conocerte, señor Jesús.” Pacifica giggled. “Soy Pacifica y este es Gideon.”  
  
“¡Es un placer conocerlos a los dos! Oye, ¿sabes si alguien ofrece empleo? ¡Soy bastante bueno con las herramientas!” Jesús pounded his fist into his palm with a grin.  
  
“Uh, what did he say?” Gideon asked, frowning.  
  
“¿Sabes inglés?” Pacifica asked. “Creo que el Museo del Misterio podría usar algo de ayuda, ellos tienen esa nueva tienda y sólo un empleado aparte de la familia.”  
  
“¡Ah, sí!” The man nodded, then spoke in English. “I mean, yes, I do know English! My mother taught me some! Well...before she left. Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to tell you my life story! Where is the Mystery Museum?”  
  
“Here.” Pacifica pulled a pamphlet from her bag. “There's a map in here. The Mystery Museum is over on top of the hill, with the huuuuge tent!”  
  
“Thank you! Thank you very much!” He smiled and walked away.  
  
Gideon watched him go. “...Great. Now you've just sent him another symbol.”  
  
“Hm?” Pacifica smiled at him.  
  
“...Nevermind.” Gideon sighed. 'One left.' He thought.  
  
–  
  
Wendy looked up as the Mystery Museum's door opened. “Hey, we're closed for lunch.” She glanced up at the large man looked around. “Hey, did you hear me?”  
  
“Oh! Ah, yes. I am...looking for a job? I was told the Mystery Museum was hiring.” The man walked over to her and held out a hand with a friendly smile on his face. “I'm Jesús!”  
  
“Hey, Soos.” Wendy chuckled. “Can I just call you Soos?”  
  
The man shrugged. “Whatever you want! Are you the owner?”  
  
“Yo, boss?” Wendy looked towards the door. “There's a guy here looking for a job.”  
  
“I don't recall putting out a wanted ad.” Thaddeus came out and blinked, looking at him. “But...you _do_ look just like what I need. Welcome to the company.” He walked over and extended a hand. “I'm Stanford Pines.”  
  
“Jesús Alzamirano Ramírez!” Jesús grinned.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you. Wendy, be a dear and get him an application to fill out? For filing purposes. As far as I'm concerned, you're already hired.” Thaddeus smiled and walked back in.  
  
“Thank you!” Jesús called after him before looked at Wendy. “I like him. He is nice.”  
  
“Wait until you meet the new main attractions.” Wendy chuckled. “They're adorable.”  
  
“I can not wait!” Jesús smiled brightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so a new symbol joins the group!
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> Gideon's spell: Cosmos, grant me Sight to see what humans can not normally see. Grant to me your Sight, your Power. Gift me with what you see, gift to me your Eyes!
> 
> (Spanish Translations provided by Princesa!)
> 
> 1\. Ah, sorry about that, kid. Do you need any help up?   
> (Ah, lo siento por eso chico. ¿Necesitas ayuda?)   
> 2\. Sorry about my clumsy cousin. You don't look familiar, are you new in town?   
> (Lo siento por mi torpe primo. No me pareces conocido, ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?)   
> 3\. I just moved in with my grandmother, I've been with my father up until now.   
> (Acabo de mudarme con mi abuela, había estado con mi padre hasta ahora.)   
> 4\. I'm Jesus!   
> (¡Soy Jesús!)   
> 5\. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jesus.   
> (Es un placer conocerte, señor Jesús.)   
> 6\. I'm Pacifica, and this is Gideon.   
> (Soy Pacifica y este es Gideon.)   
> 7\. It's a pleasure to meet you both! Hey, do you know of anywhere looking to hire? I'm pretty good with tools!   
> (¡Es un placer conocerlos a los dos! Oye, ¿sabes si alguien ofrece empleo? ¡Soy bastante bueno con las herramientas!)   
> 8\. Do you know English?   
> (¿Sabes inglés?)   
> 9\. I think the Mystery Museum could use some help, they've got that new tent and only one employee aside from the family.   
> (Creo que el Museo del Misterio podría usar algo de ayuda, ellos tienen esa nueva tienda y sólo un empleado aparte de la familia.)   
> 10\. Ah, yes!   
> (¡Ah, sí!)


	20. One More Symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Soos, Mabel and Thaddeus meet in private to discuss their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“We're home~!” Mabel called as she came in with Dipper.  
  
“Welcome back. Mabel, Dipper, I'd like you to meet our new employee.” He gestured to the large man with him, who was wearing a blue pin in the shape of a question mark. “Jesús.”  
  
“I just call him Soos. Yo, boss, is it alright if I put this on the inside of my over-shirt? It's kind of ruining my aesthetic.” Wendy said as she held up a pin that looked like a brown bag of ice.  
  
“If you wish it.” Thaddeus nodded.  
  
“Great. Well, if we're done here, then I gotta get home. See ya.” Wendy walked out past the twins.  
  
“See you, Wendy.” Wendy waved to her as she left, then walked over to Jesús, extending a hand. “It's nice to meet you, Jesús!”  
  
“¡Guau, eres una chica tan linda! ¡Y estás hablando conmigo! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¡Guau!” Jesús stammered before seemed to get his bearing and speaking English. “Nice to meet you, too!” He shook her hand.  
  
“Spanish, huh?” Dipper walked up to him and held out a hand as well. “Saludos, mi nombre es Dipper Pines. Bienvenido a nuestra compañía.”  
  
“¡Gracias, espero con ansias trabajar contigo!” Jesús smiled and shook his hand.  
  
“No fair, being bi-lingual.” Mabel pouted at him.  
  
“I'm _multilingual_ , Mabel.” Dipper rolled his eyes.  
  
“You have a performance in a half-hour, put your things away and get to the tent to prepare.” Thaddeus told them. “Jesús, you remember what I told you to do, right?”  
  
“Yes! I will do my best!” Jesús smiled.  
  
“I know you will.” Thaddeus smiled at him before nodding to the twins. “Go on now.”  
  
Mabel and Dipper nodded before heading upstairs to put their purchases away before they grabbed their performance clothes and went to the tent dressing room to change.  
  
–  
  
“Nice work tonight! See you tomorrow~!” Mabel waved to Jesús as he went home.   
  
“Mabel, a word?” Thaddeus said, opening the study door.  
  
“Oh, gotta go. See you, Dipper.” Mabel walked off to the study. Thaddeus wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her in, shutting the door behind them.  
  
“...I'm _really_ concerned about what they get up to in there.” Dipper sighed, walking over and sitting on the couch.  
  
Inside, Thaddeus walked her to the desk and then sat down in the chair, pulling her onto his lap. “We are only one symbol away, my dear. All of the other symbols have been found.”  
  
“That's great!” Mabel smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. “How will we find the last one, though?”  
  
“Ohh, I've been thinking on that. I've been digging into your uncle's memories, and I think I've located the last one. The problem is, he's not in Gravity Falls. I've written out a letter, but I'm not sure it'll be enough. Would you be willing to go on a trip for me?” He played with her hair fondly.  
  
“I don't really have my own car. If you buy me a car, I totally can.” Mabel smiled. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”  
  
“There's a CEO of a computer company that Stanford went to college with named Fiddleford McGucket. Memories with him have been...pretty vivid. I believe he is the last symbol. Seduce him and bring him to me. If he resists, use that brainwashing spell I taught you.” He instructed.  
  
“When should I go?” Mabel asked, rubbing his shoulders affectionately and undoing the clasp that kept his cape on.  
  
“This weekend. It wouldn't be fair to your brother to leave him without a partner for the show so suddenly.” He moved his hand down from her hair to her bodice, tugging down her shirt a bit. “Would it?”  
  
“No, I suppose not. And we don't want him to get all pouty.” She giggled and tilted her head up, pressing her lips to his. “Are we actually gonna do it in our bodies this time, or will you take me to your world again?”  
  
“Well, that depends on what _you_ want.” He purred lowly.  
  
“Mm, I'm not on the pill, so it could be risky. Let's play it safe, just a bit longer.” She smiled.  
  
“You naughty little girl.” Thaddeus chuckled and reached up to stroke her hair. “Well, then. Let's go to my Mindscape.”  
  
–  
  
Mabel opened her eyes to find herself in Thaddeus' Mindscape, smiling. She had been here before, and every time it was just as exciting. Images of his past, his motivations, of him putting Will in chains for the very first time swam around her, and then she felt arms around her and turned to see Thaddeus behind her in all his true form glory. He stroked her cheek and kissed her before snapping his fingers, making a bed appear. “Mmm, I missed you.” She cooed.  
  
Thaddeus chuckled. “I do enjoy seeing you with my own eye.” He purred, falling down with her onto the bed. He rolled them over so she was on top and sat up, kissing her neck as he started to pull down her shirt.  
  
“Not much longer...only a little longer and we'll have everything we ever wanted.” Mabel smiled and undid his bowtie, running her fingers through his hair. “How will we get Shriner's symbol, Thaddy?”  
  
“Once we have the ones on this side in place, Shriner will reappear in his place and the door will open.” Thaddeus told her, kissing down her chest and unfastening her bra to go even lower. “Once the door opens, I will have my _own_ body – I will have no more need of Stanford's.”  
  
“His place?” Mabel asked, moaning softly as she pushed his tailcoat sleeves down his arms and started on his shirt.  
  
“I've been working on a little something.” He chuckled, rubbing her legs and thrusting his slacks against her panties, causing her to moan. “You've actually been performing on it. Underneath the stage is Cipher's summoning circle, with all the symbols in place. Cipher will be chained in the center, his power used to force the door open, and every symbol will be chained in place to avoid any disruptions.”  
  
“Mm, will it hurt?” Mabel asked, grinding against him hungrily as she pushed his shirt out of the way and ran her hands along his bare skin.  
  
“No. Well, maybe a little. I apologize if it does, this _is_ my first time casting it.” Thaddeus chuckled and kissed her. “Will you forgive a little pain?”  
  
“Pain, pleasure, it's all part of the game. If I want to get what I want, I gotta work for it.” Mabel grinned at him.  
  
“My dear, _everyone_ will know your name when I have what I want. You will rule over this pathetic world as my Queen, and our children will be feared by all.” Thaddeus chuckled and rolled her over, unfastening his slacks and pulling her panties down. “My fair, sweet, _flawless_ Mabel.”  
  
“Ohhh, yes!” She wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing her head back as he moved into her.  
  
“You are the definition of _perfection_. My Goddess of Beauty.” He murmured into her ear, her delicious moans filling his ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil plotting during sex, mwahahaha.
> 
> \--
> 
> (Spanish translations provided by Princesa!)
> 
> 1\. Wow, you are such a beautiful girl! And you're talking to me! How could this be possible? Wow!  
> (¡Guau, eres una chica tan linda! ¡Y estás hablando conmigo! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¡Guau!)  
> 2\. Greetings, my name is Dipper Pines. Welcome to our company.  
> (Saludos, mi nombre es Dipper Pines. Bienvenido a nuestra compañía.)  
> 3\. Thank you, I look forward to working with you!  
> (¡Gracias, espero con ansias trabajar contigo!)


	21. Hinderance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mabel's off to get a car with Thaddeus, Dipper sneaks in to do some investigating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper looked up as they left the study. “Shall we go and buy you that car, then?” Thaddeus was saying as he walked to the door. “Go change and grab your purse, I'll go start the car.”  
  
“Buying her a car? What?” Dipper frowned, watching as Mabel squealed with happiness and ran upstairs. “Why is he buying her a car?”  
  
He got up and walked over to Thaddeus. “What's going on?”  
  
“Mabel's going on a little trip for me this weekend, so I'm going to buy her her own car.” Thaddeus said calmly.  
  
“A trip? To where?” Dipper asked.  
  
“To visit someone. It's for the cause.” Thaddeus looked at him. “Have you learned anything new?”  
  
“I didn't exactly go anywhere.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Then refrain from asking any more questions.” Thaddeus smiled at Mabel as she came down dressed in something that was sure to earn her a discount at the car dealership. “Ready to go?”  
  
“Yep!” Mabel skipped out. “See you later, Dipper!”  
  
“Be good, now. Don't go running off into the woods. At least, not without William.” Thaddeus chuckled and walked out, closing the door.  
  
Dipper watched them drive off. For once, he wasn't bitter about being treated like a child and not even being asked if he wanted to go. He checked his phone for a response from Gideon before he sent in **[I'm going in.]** and then walked over to the study door, opening it.  
  
“Dipper?” Will walked over to see what he was doing.  
  
Dipper walked in and started to mess around with the things in the room, taking pictures with his phone as he went. He wasn't sure how long he was doing it, but he periodically sent the pictures to Gideon before deleting them to make room for more. He may not be a detective, but he sure as heck wasn't going to stand by and let Thaddeus end the world or some shit.  
  
“Dipper.” Will looked to the side. “Dipper, he's coming back.”  
  
Dipper snapped another picture and tried to put everything back the way he'd found it.  
  
“Dipper, there's no time! I'll take the blame, hurry!” Will grabbed his arm and pulled him along, pushing him towards the stairs. “You've been upstairs, you had no idea what I was doing. Go!”  
  
“But, he'll--” Dipper hesitated.  
  
“I can survive whatever he does to me, you are only human. G _o._ ” Will said firmly.  
  
Dipper nodded and hurried upstairs, sending off the last batch of pictures to Gideon before he deleted the pictures and text conversation. Then he sat down on his bed and got comfortable to look like he'd been up there sulking for a while.  
  
He heard Thaddeus yelling at Will before his name was called and he jolted in place. Why was he calling him? Did he want _him_ to punish Will? He had a short reminder of being called to punish a disobedient dog. That dog hadn't learned its lesson and was taken away, despite his protests. Would he lose Will, too?  
  
No. _He_ summoned him. No one could send him away but Dipper. He heard someone coming up the stairs and then the door was opened. Dipper glanced up from his phone at him before lowering it, locking it and setting it to the side. “You're back. Did she find a car she liked?”  
  
“Yes, she did. But, we're not here to talk about that.” Thaddeus said coldly. Mabel came in behind him and stood by her bed, watching them. “You were in my study again, weren't you?”  
  
“Your study? No, I've been up here the whole time you were gone.” Dipper said, looking to the side.  
  
Thaddeus reached out and grabbed Dipper's chin roughly, forcing him to look at him. “Would you like to try saying that while actually _looking_ at me, you lying brat?!”  
  
“Ow, you're hurting me!” Dipper tried to pull his hand off his face and Thaddeus grabbed his wrist, instead. “Ow! Stop it!”  
  
“Why were you in there again? I told you to stay out of there!” Thaddeus growled. “Can you not follow a simple command? Do you have less obedience than a dog?!”  
  
“You're hurting me!” Dipper repeated, looking up at Mabel desperately. Why was she just watching?   
  
Dipper's phone vibrated and Thaddeus snatched it off, tossing it to Mabel. “Do you know the passcode?”  
  
“Yep.” Mabel unlocked his phone. “It's from Gideon. 'Thank you, I'll do what I can with this information'.” She looked at them.  
  
“He was having some trouble with something I saw in one of the Journals, so I told him about what I knew.” Dipper explained.  
  
“Then, why is this the only message in the conversation?” Mabel asked. “What are you hiding?”  
  
“Nothing! I just clear my conversations sometimes! Dipper struggled to escape Thaddeus' grip.  
  
“I think...you're _lying_ again.” Thaddeus said dangerously. “What did you _really_ send him?”  
  
“I told you, it was--” Dipper was cut off by Thaddeus swiftly smacking the side of his head with his free hand.  
  
“What did you send him?” Thaddeus asked furiously.  
  
Dipper was silent, stunned by the blow. Thaddeus scoffed and released his hand, walking over to the door. “You better hope and _pray_ that it wasn't anything that will hinder the cause. Stupid child.” He walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Dipper slowly brought a hand up to his head, feeling a bit dizzy. Then he realized Mabel was still in the room. Mabel was still in the room...and she _didn't do anything_. “Mabel...”  
  
“Why can't you just do as you're told? You could've ruined everything!” Mabel turned and walked to the door.  
  
“Mabel...wait...” He slowly got up, walking towards her.  
  
“I mean, we're _so close_ , only have _one_ more to get, and you just have to do _this_!” Mabel threw her hands out dramatically. “Why can't you just _behave_ , or maybe do something to _help_ instead of _get in the way_?”  
  
“Mabel...it hurts...” He reached for her hand.  
  
She jerked her hand away and then back-handed him across the face, knocking him to the floor. “Just do as you're told, Dipper! Is that _so_ damn hard?!”  
  
He hit the floor hard and lay there, in shock by what just happened. Mabel...his _twin sister_ had not only _watched_ him be abused...but had _done it herself_. She opened the door and walked out.  
  
“I think we're going to have you leave sooner. We'll just cancel this week's shows, Dipper's not feeling well. We'll keep him under house-arrest, go ahead and take his amulet.” He heard Thaddeus say to Mabel from halfway down the stairs. “If I have to, I'll chain him up until it's time for the door to open.”  
  
“I'll pack my bag.” Mabel said, and Dipper heard her coming back inside. She closed the door behind him and stood over him for a bit before kneeling down and brushing her fingers against his wounded cheek. “Dipper, I'm going to take your amulet, okay? It's for your own good. I'll give it back once the door is open.”  
  
He wrapped his hand around the amulet, but she used one hand to pry his hand away and the other to take off the amulet. He turned his head to look at her, but she had already turned away.  
  
“Mabel...please...” He pleaded as she put the amulet in her purse.  
  
“It's for your own good, Dipper. I don't want you flying out the window again.” Mabel then put a change of clothes and makeup in her bag and walked out, zipping it shut.. “Will, watch him!”  
  
Will walked in and picked up her purse, slipping a hand inside and pocketing the amulet before he conjured up a stone of the same color and shape and put that in its place. Then he closed the purse and went to the door. “Mabel, your purse.”  
  
“Oh, good thing you caught it.” Mabel took it and checked inside before closing it and walking away. “Don't let him out of your sight, got it?”  
  
“Yes, Mabel.” Will bowed his head and shut the door, turning to Dipper.  
  
“...Will.” Dipper slowly sat up, his body shaking with pain. “... _I_ summoned you...right?”  
  
“You did.” Will nodded.  
  
“So... _my_ word stands above all others...right?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
Will nodded. “Yes, it does.”  
  
“Good...” Dipper gave a shaky smile. “Then... _get me the fuck out of here._ And don't...don't ever respond to Mabel's or Thaddeus' calls again.” He slumped a bit. “And...get me...get me to Gideon's.”  
  
Will nodded. “Thaddeus will not be inside forever. He has to check on his precious circle, make sure everything is ready. We can go then.”  
  
“Good...” Dipper shivered and slowly climbed onto his bed. “Mabel...never gave me back my phone.”  
  
Will walked over and gently cupped his chin, turning his head to the side so he could see the damage. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Is he okay?” Stanford asked, flying into the room anxiously.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Miserable.”  
  
Will looked at Stanford. “Go to Gideon, tell him something's happened and we'll get out as soon as we can.”  
  
Stanford nodded and flew off, heading for Gideon's place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for family loyalty, eh kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Flip it, change it, rearrange it! http://zonerobotnik.tumblr.com/post/164608378192/after-hours-of-hard-work-i-have-completed-my


End file.
